The Heroes of Olympus Protect the Golden Trio
by AliaPace-Percabeth
Summary: Classic 7 Heroes plus Thalia,Nico,Will and A few others protect the Golden Trio.However, there will be a twist along the way and a third battle which will add to the Heroes' many battle scars. Rated T for violence, please Review and give your opinions and suggestions. Disclaimer: all rights belong to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first is just the intro and I will be posting the second chapter really soon. I hope u enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1: We learn about pig pimples**

 **Percy**

'NO!' Percy had enough. He stared into the stern eyes of the 3000 year old man in front of him.

'The answer is NO Chiron, I won't go on another quest and I doubt any of the others want to go either, or have you forgotten that we just found Leo and Calypso, and we just finished the war with Gaia two weeks to mention the fact that Annabeth and I just crawled out of hell!'

The Seven plus Nico and Thalia were staring at Chiron as if he were crazy, Annabeth's eyes became grey like a thunderstorm, Thalia had electricity zapping around her, Leo' nose caught fire and Nico made the temperature from about 30 degrees but then put it back to was about to start arguing when Piper cut him off.'Percy calm down...let's just listen to Chiron and see what's the deal with this quest' she said filling her voice with visibly relaxed then he sat down next to Annabeth glaring at Chiron, she held his hand and he instantly calmed.

'As I was saying, I need you seven plus Nico and Thalia to go on a quest to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy to protect a wizard called Harry Potter,' At this statement everyone laughed until they were clutching their stomachs on the floor, even Nico.

'PigPimples...skin...disease...pointy...hats...bibitty...bobbity..boo,' these were the words that everyone choked out as they turned was laughing as well but he was mostly glad to see Annabeth laughing again since it was a long time since a real pure laugh came out of either of them.

Once they had all stopped laughing Leo spoke up.

'So you expect us to go on a quest to pigpimples to protect people with pointy hats and sticks that shoot spells by saying bibbity bobbity boo,' Percy couldn't help but chuckle at his words while wiping tears out of his eyes.

Chiron sighed but continued,'yes, I will continue but you will NOT laugh...you will be protecting him from a dark wizard called LAUGH. who was out to kill him since Harry was a baby but Harry was saved by his parents who were killed in the process, once you get there you will be posing as American exchange students from Delphi school of magic and advanced combat, I will personally come teach history of magic there to oversee your quest but will occasionally return to Camp to check on the rest of the only people who know of your heritage are professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall and the rest of an Order called the Order of The Phoenix,' By the time he had finished Percy's face was red and he was gripping Annabeth's hand to stop himself from laughing at Lord Fart-a-short but he quickly composed himself.

Then Nico spoke up,' Wait...do you mean Lord Voldemort as in Tom Marvolo Riddle? Because that guy has been giving dad a hell lot of paperwork'

At the word 'hell' Percy and Annabeth noticed then looked at them,'sorry,'

'No it's fine, don't worry about it,' Percy replied quickly, and then Annabeth asked,' so how will we get there and how long will we stay there?,' Chiron answered,' All of these questions will be answered tomorrow morning but for now I would like you to pack your bags for at least a 1 year trip and meet me at Thalia tree at 6 am tomorrow,' They all groaned but headed out. Percy then had a sudden idea,' hey, guys how about we head to the lake and have barbecue tonight before we leave I will plan everything as a surprise,' Annabeth looked at him grinning and asked,' And what would this surprise be my beloved seaweed brain?,'

Percy laughed and he looked her in her beautiful eyes and for a second he was lost in them before a stated,' you will see in exactly an hour,' he then turned and headed towards the lake grinning to himself leaving the others behind him looking slightly worried at what he might do and he faintly heard Thalia mutter,' Kelp head,' before they turned and headed to their cabins.

 **I hope you enjoyed it next chapter will be longer with a VERY special surprise from review.**

 **Thanks, Alia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Percy's surprise**

 **Thoughts are in italics and Greek is in Bold**

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth had finished packing her bag and was preparing for the barbecue that seaweed brain is is really worried about him, a few days ago Percy had a nightmare so bad he summoned a category 5 hurricane when he was asleep and almost destroyed the whole that he tried to convince Chiron to just let them sleep in the same room at least on separate bass because they are the only ones who can stop each other's nightmares, after he hesitated, Percy took off his hoodie and showed him his scars and then he finally she was remembering this incident she realized that it was only 5 mins until they had to meet to go to the barbecue, so she left the Poseidon cabin and met up with the rest of the demigods I front of the Athena cabin and the they were off to the beach.

 **Line break**

 **Jason**

As they got closer to the beach he had realized that Nico was not the only one who was sulking and depressed but surprisingly the other person was Leo. Jason waited for the group to go ahead then he grabbed Nico and Leo's arms and stopped the second he did so Leo caught fire and Nico had his sword point at Jason's neck, once he had realized who he was about to kill he hastily put his sword away with a mumbled 'sorry' but Jason ignored then looked both men in their eyes and they broke surprisingly Nico before he heard from both of them were shouts of 'Calypso' or 'Will'. Suddenly a smiled at them and the both stopped shouting looking confused.

'Guys I know you are missing Calypso and Will but I already have an argument to get them on the quest, so I will convince Chiron after this barbecue,' Jason stated.

Leo and Nico stared at him in shock then they both (surprisingly Nico) hugged him until the blood circulation in his body was nearly gone.

'Guys...if..you want...me ...to get...them before...I..die...PLEASE...GET...OFF.' Jason barely grunted. They got off with grins on their faces then Nico said,'Guys lets head to the beach and see the big surprise that Percy planned,'

'What do you think it is?' Leo wondered.

'I bet 20 drachmas that it is special for Annabeth,' Jason replied.

'But that's not fair...of course he made something for Annabeth even if the celebration has nothing to do with her,' complained Nico.

'Fine, I bet that he will PROPOSE, and if I am correct, then both of you will give me 50 drachmas,' stated Leo triumphantly

'It's too late too change my bet isn't it?' Asked Jason weakly

'Right you are Sparky,' laughed Leo

They continued the walk to the beach with Jason and Nico (surprise,surprise) sulking behind Leo.

 **Liiiiiiiine breaaaaaak**

 **Piper**

Piper was very excited for this barbecue because it was the first time in a while that they had a picnic together and she couldn't shake the feeling that something special was going to happen tonight.

As they walked to the beach, Jason stopped to talk with Leo and Nico. She knew of his idea to bring Will and Calypso so she figured he could handle the boys had caught up, they walked past the last tree and froze in their of them was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen, the beach was lifted to form a dome around them and it was as if they were held up by pillars made from they WERE made from the water dome they say around them the turtles and the fish swimming as if they were still inside the wide the middle of the dome was a normal wooden table, infront each of the seats was an engraving: one had a trident, the seat next to it had an owl, next to that one had a dove, next to it was a lightning bolt, after that was a boar, then a jewel, and finally a all took the seats that had their parents symbol on it, and the second they sat, some water from the dome fell into the sand and made the most beautiful sea plants grow all around thing that was most beautiful to all of the demigods was that there were life sized ice statues that circled the dome for all of them during the war with Gaia. All of the demigods were staring with awe at the statues. Piper was very fond of hers, it showed her riding Festus with Leo (who was on fire) and carrying katiptris in her hand whilst talking to the ground - she assumed it was when she charmspoke 's statue was lifting sword to summon lightning, Frank's statue was preparing to shoot an arrow at oncoming monsters,Hazel's statue is riding Arion and charging into battle,Nico's statue was summoning a skeleton and leading it into battle, Annabeth stood with her eyes blazing and fierce and her Drakon bone sword leading the battle with Percy who's statue showed him with his eyes like a violent sea storm, summoning a hurricane behind him while wielding stood there frozen for a few minutes before Percy came into the dome.

He started,'Hey Guys I-' before he could finish everyone ambushed him with a hug that knocked him to the a few seconds they all got up and Annabeth was the first to talk,'Wow Percy, this is AMAZING, I never knew you could do that with your powers, and the statues...how did you do this in 1 HOUR' They all nodded and Frank said,' yeah I would really like to know how you did it,'

Percy smiled and explained,' Well...I did the water dome on my own, I had a little help from Katie for the plants, and I told the Athena cabin how I wanted the statues to look like and they made suggestions whilst I was making them.'

The others looked at Percy, impressed.' Wow Percy, this is the most beautiful magic I have ever seen in my life,' Hazel exclaimed.

'Yeah, well..I know something even more beautiful,' he said blushing slightly

'And what would that be,' Piper asked smirking because her Aphrodite side was showing.

'That would be my Wise Girl,' he replied and as he did Annabeth blushed deep red and quickly changed the subject,' let's eat now,'

All of the girls sat down and started talking whilst the boys started to make the food.

 **Percy**

As the boys started making the fire Percy pulled Jason aside,' Look man, I have a HUGE surprise for Annabeth and I need to go get it, so while I'm gone can you play a game of truth or dare to pass the time and when I come back I want it to be my turn so I can ask Annabeth,ok,' Jason nodded and he turned to find Leo standing behind him smirking and saying,' if I were you I would be getting my drachmas ready for Bad Boy Supreme.' Jason scowled and walked away leaving Percy with a confused look as he walked of into the ocean into his father's underwater palace.

Liiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeee Breeeeeaaaakkkk

Once Percy had arrived at his father's palace, he greeted Tyson the hurried to meet his dad. When he saw Poseidon he greeted him then asked ,' Is it ready?'

' Yes my son, here it is,' Poseidon said handing him a small grey pocketed it and Poseidon winked at him and said,' good luck Percy, just hope her mother doesn't kill you,'

'Thanks dad, bye,' and then a swam off.

Liiiiinnnnnneeeee Brrrrreeeeeaaaaakkkkk

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth could tell something was up. After they ate Jason suddenly suggested they play a game of truth or dare, she wanted to wait for Percy but she figured he'd be there in a minute and she was right. After a few rounds Percy came walking in with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and sat gave her turn to Percy since he just came, he looked at Annabeth and asked, 'Truth or Dare?'

'Truth' she answered, what's the worst he could ask.

Percy smiled as if he liked her answer and the a stood up and gently pulled Annabeth up with him, he sighed and started speaking,'Annabeth, when I met you when I was 12 you hated me and there was always a rivalry between us, then...2 years later when you had to hold up the sky, I realized that I needed you in my life more than ever,then after we started going out and I disappeared, the only person I could remember was you and I was grateful that I had someone from my past to remind me of who I was, and after we fell into T...Tartarus, the only thing that mattered to me was to get you out of there alive, so for the question which I am meant to ask for this game is-' he kneeled down and took a grey box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring-' will you marry me?'

Annabeth had tears in her eyes and she couldn't believe this was happening but nevertheless she chocked out a single word,'Yes'.

The others started clapping both the loudest were Piper and Leo. Percy gently kissed Annabeth before putting the ring on her was a very beautiful ring so she asked Percy if he had made replied with a yes saying that he and his dad made it, it was basically a small diamond with sea green at the bottom and it looked like it reflected a calm grey color on looked at the ring and said,' there is an engraving on the inside,'

Annabeth looked to were Hazel was pointing and more tears came cascading down her cheeks it said in greek 'όσο είμαστε μαζί' (As Long as we're together) those were the last words they said before they fell into the hugged Percy and then the demigods finished their food and went to bed for an early morning, Except Jason,Nico and Leo who had to pay up.

 **I hope you enjoyed it people, Will and Calypso will be in the next chapter**

 **please R &R**

 **thanks, Alia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this is not a chapter but I want to tell people that I am sorry about the grammatical mistakes that I made because I was typing too fast (on a very bumpy plane ride) and I was mostly thinking of what I will write whilst I am actually writing so I might have missed some words by accident. Anyway I have good news: NEXT CHAPTER OUT TOMORROW and if I get 6-10 reviews I will post at least 2 chapters before the weekend, so please please please follow and review.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Alia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Her guys, I read your reviews and as I said in the 'chapter 3' I am VERY sorry for the grammar, and as for the proposal I am very sorry it got rushed but I will try to do a better job next time. Anyway, as I said, I read your reviews so I will add in this chapter Will, Calypso, Reyna and Rachel.**

 **Oh and I decided to change the story into first person for whoever is narrating it.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 3: We become Purple**

 **Frank**

I woke up this morning and I can't say that I wasn't tired from last night's barbecue/proposal,

when will they have the wedding though.

I wondered as I put on my clothes, well I'll just have to ask them later. I looked to the clock above my bed and realized I only had 2 mins before I had to be at Thalia's tree, so I hurried a shower and arrived there just 1 minute late. The only people who weren't there were Percy and Annabeth, However her bag was there so I was almost as confused as Percy, Hazel saw my confused look and said,'Annabeth dropped off her bags and went back to wake Percy,'

'Ohhhhhh, that makes sense'

Just then they came walking up the hill and Percy was grumbling something about 'threatening my blue cookie rights,' we all laughed and turned around to find Chiron in centaur form, he cleared his throat and started speaking,' settle down demigods, today we will be having very important guests specifically, Lords Zeus, Poseidon,Hades and Hephaestus also Lady Hecate. So please no messing around and respect the other gods Percy-'

'Hey! I respect the other gods'

'-and before you ask ,Annabeth, they will be here to bless you with powers which they will explain their reasons for. Also we have 2 more demigods, a certain daughter of Atlas and our Oracle joining us,' He gestured behind him to non other than, Will, Reyna, Calypso and Rachel. Will and Calypso hugged their boyfriends, Rachel and Reyna hugged all of us, but before we could start talking a blinding flash of light appeared in front of us, those of us who were smart kneeled down as we knew they were the gods, but our less intelligent members - *cough*, Leo, Percy,*cough*- were left walking around stupidly wondering what happened. Calypso pulled Leo down quickly and and Annabeth did the same for Percy as the muttered the ever famous,'seaweed brain'

Anyway, after that, Zeus requested for us to rise and started speaking,' demigods, I suppose we would tell why we are here...we are here to bless you with elemental magic for those of you who don't have it, so obviously you will either be, air, water, fire or earth. You will simply walk up to us and I will have a sphere of wind of my hand, Poseidon will have water and so on. So Annabeth Chase, please step up,'

 **Annabeth**

I squeezed Percy's hand before I walked forward. Percy obviously wanted me to be blessed by Poseidon and when I stood in front of the gods, all of the elements in their hands started shaking, the earth in Hades almost made its way towards me- Percy held his breath - but suddenly the water suddenly rushed forward and circled my body like an elegant ribbon, and when it dropped on me and I smelled a beautiful ocean breeze but I wasn't wet like a normal person, I was blessed by Poseidon.

'YES!YES YES YES! Thanks you SO much dad,'

Percy screamed before he quickly lowered his kept his attention on me, and he looked as if he was peering into my soul.

'Annabeth Chase, your emotions flow like water...you have the power to do so much more than you have already done and the terror you can inflict into people can make them run away and people have that ability, a person who does have that power however is none other than my son Perseus. You are like the calm before the storm, and with the proper guidance from Percy you will be very powerful-not as powerful as him- but you will still have an incredible amount of power on the tips of your as for Percy...let's say that if he uses his powers to the full extent he will be able to destroy an entire continent with just a flick of his hand. So remember-both of you- treat your powers with is all I have to say.'

Poseidon nodded at me and smiled he did the same to Percy who smiled.I went back to stand next to him and he pulled me into a hug,'Wise Girl'

he whispered in my ear, and I replied with a soft,' seaweed brain'. Then we turned our attention back to Zeus who called 'Calypso'

 **Calypso**

I quickly stood in front of the gods and the second the elements started shaking, the wind surged forward and blowed through my hair and I smelled like the rain in a looked at me with his grey eyes the way Poseidon looked at Annabeth and started speaking.

'Calypso...you have the rest of your life ahead of you to replace the time that you have spent on the island of Ogygia, and one day you will travel all around the world as a free spirit, just like the power of the wind will guide you and work with you like a mirror, but instead of reflecting what you are doing, it will reflect your a word of caution: your feelings should be contained and do not inflict your anger on the innocent as you have done before.' After his last sentence I immediately felt was talking about the time I cursed Annabeth out of anger and jealousy in Tartarus and I that I was one of the reasons she had those nightmares. I rushed backwards and Leo gripped my hand.

Zeus called the next name,' Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano'

 **Reyna**

I was just about to choke the king of the gods,WHY DID HE HAVE TO SAY MY FULL NAME?! Nevertheless I gritted my teeth, walked forward and stood in front of the gods and for the third time today all of the elements started shaking. It took about a minute or so before anything happened and I had trouble focusing because of my ADHD but I tried my best, but clearly Percy and Leo decided to play Rock Paper Scissors whilst I finished getting blessed.I focused again on the people in front of me and the fire made its way towards me but it was outpaced -or is it out floated...maybe out-URGH stupid the fire was out floated by the earth, which made its way around me like a sort of defensive shield before it crumbled to the stepped in front of me and his eyes seemed to bore into mine and suddenly some of my worst nightmares flashed before my eyes and they quickly stopped as Hestia elbowed Hades and gestured towards me.I looked at my hands and I realized that I was shaking badly and my friends were about to come forward but Chiron stopped them quickly.I turned my attention back to Hades and he said,'sorry..., but on the bright side, I found enough of your personality and future to explain your element. You are a very strong individual, not just physically but emotionally as have your strengths which makes you a person who can't easily be broken, like the , like the earth you have weak parts which if struck it can cause mass destruction, so now I bless you with this element as a barrier to protect yourself.' Hades finished his explanation with a nod then he looked to Zeus who called the next name as I walked backwards.

'Rachel Elizabeth Dare'

 **Rachel**

I stepped forwards nervously and stood patiently as the elements started to shake. Suddenly, the wind was making its way towards me but then the fire rushed forward and it must have looked as if it consumed me because I heard everyone else gasp,but then it was gone just as quickly as it stepped forward and started with his explanation,'Rachel...you are a person with uncontrollable feelings and a very confusing past, but like the fire on Olympus, you hold your friends together and you are friends with everyone, so everyone likes , you are also dangerous and could easily burn and harm someone dangerously, so use this gift with caution,' I stepped back and Zeus called another name,' William Solace'

 **Will**

I stepped forward confidently and stood in front of the gods, the elements started to shake for the fifth time in one day and the wind was moving towards me so fast and it was so close I felt it on my face before water floated even faster past is and wrapped me in a huge bubble of water, but the weird thing is...I could breath.I was blessed by Poseidon. When I came out of the water bubble I was completely dry, so Poseidon stepped up and started speaking,' William, you have a kind heart and a very forgiving soul, you are a healer but you can also be a maimer, exactly like the ocean. The ocean breeze is a healer to the mind and soul of a human, but if you don't stay steady and control yourself, you will fall with the ocean, so like I warned Percy and Annabeth treat this power with care,' I nodded and Zeus called out the final name,' Frank Zhang'

 **Frank**

I walked forward and stood waiting in front of the shaking elements. Just when I had thought water was going to be my element considering I have the blood of Poseidon, fire darted forward and made a beautiful laurel on my head and I was about to die of fear. Of FOUR ELEMENTS IT HAD TO BE FIRE. I thought along this line as Hephaestus stepped forward for the blessing,' Frank, I know about your lifeline, but while fire can be the cause of your death it is also a source of power for you. You are the second most loyal person in this group of fine demigods-' Percy smiled-' because the anger you could feel towards betrayal and treachery makes a flame roaring in you that unleashes your inner fire spirit, but this spirit can be dangerous, so take caution,' he smiled and I walked back and Zeus called out the final name,

'and last but not least, Piper Mclean'

 **Piper**

I finally walked forward and stood in front of the gods, for the last time the elements started shaking and the earth moved forward and it formed into a sword version of Katoptris before it crumbled. Hades stepped forward and said the final blessing,' Piper, you are the sleeper of Gaia so you partly defeated her, but don't confuse yourself, you have defeated a more hostile and uncontrollable part of the earth, which leaves us with a softer and smoother surface which you partly control. The earth with help you overcome obstacles which you never thought of overcoming so take care,' He finished his speech with a very rare smile and Piper could tell it hurt his muscles, but nevertheless she smiled back.

When Piper stepped back, Zeus spoke up,' Well Heroes this is where we leave you, others in your group will guide you through using your powers but before we leave Lady Hecate must bless you,'

Hecate stepped forward and without a word she waved her hand horizontally across all of us and we turned purple-literally- for a second before we turned back to I knew every single thing about the magical world and its rules and spells. We thanked the gods and they disappeared with a flash before we turned to Chiron.

Thalia

'Well, how are we going to get there,' I asked impatiently.

' you will be flying-' he started

'WHAT!'

'NO WAY'

'DO YOU WANT US DEAD'

Chiron stomped and they all quieted ..maybe not Percy( he was still shouting)

'Don't worry children, Zeus has promised on the river Styx that he won't kill you,' Chiron stated

They all visibly relaxed.

'I also need you to keep your identities a secret from the wizards except the Order of the Phoenix and some select professors at Pigpi- I mean if Albus requires you to reveal your identities do so after IM'ing me ok'. Hiron requested

We all nodded

'And you will be getting to the airport by riding with Argus and some of you will be shadow traveling,'

I suddenly had and idea

'I don't know about you guys but I'm not riding with Death breath so race you to Argus,' I said

'No WAY SPARKY! I'm not riding with Rot brain over here, so save me and Annabeth a place,' Percy said as he raced with Annabeth down the hill and out of out of their home.

 **So guys did you like it? Please like and review**

 **IF I GET 15+ reviews I will keep adding more I will still add more depth to the characters later.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Alia**


	5. AN Note

**Hello people!**

 **I wanted to tell you that next chapter will be out today or tomorrow and if it get 16 or more reviews I will post more and more chapters. Your reviews makes me want to write more and more so PLEASE review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like the chapter I wrote the begging in French class.**

 **So I risked a lot writing this, teachers are very strict. Anyway on with the story**

 **The nightmare**

 **Thalia**

I got into the shotgun seat next to Argus and was quickly followed by Percy, Annabeth and Reyna who sat in the back. Annabeth the handed me a package with my name on it whilst saying,' I think those are our uniforms, they aren't that bad,' I opened my package and I found ripped black pants with an orange hoodie and 'CHB' written on it in purple, I looked at the back of it and I saw 'Thalia' written in purple too. I looked at Percy and Annabeth's and I saw that they had the same thing but Percy had 'Jackson' written on it and Annabeth had 'Chase' on it. Reyna however, had the same pants but with a purple hoodie and 'CJ' written on it in orange and 'Reyna' also written in orange on the back, and I could tell she was thanking Chiron in her head that he didn't write her last name just like mine. And I don't blame her. I was doing the exact same thing.

 **Time Skip**

After 10 mins I couldn't stop fidgeting with my bracelet and tapping my feet, I could tell Reyna had the same problem judging by the sound coming from directly behind me. The only surprise was Percy and Annabeth, I turned around in my seat and I found them sleeping with Annabeth's head on Percy's shoulder. I went back to my normal position and I couldn't help but smile, those two have been through so much together and even though I didn't approve of any relationships, Percy and Annabeth are an exception. I never understood love until I saw those two: two souls, each half of a whole. Even Lady Artemis approves of Percy, and I quote, 'Percy Jackson is one of the only decent men in the world!'

I know I'm no Oracle but I do know one thing: No matter what happens, No matter how many wars they go through, as long as they're together nothing will get in their way.

 **Time skip**

 **Percy**

We got onto the plane and I sat in between Annabeth and Piper, I was shaking like mad and I had already made 3 attempts to escape before even got on the plane. Annabeth glanced my way them pried my hand from the armrest and held it in her own hand, and I was instantly calmed and my breathing became steadier. I looked at Frank ( who was sitting next to Jason, Who was sitting next to Piper) and I saw him also trying to calm Hazel down. Same goes for Will and Nico. I looked next to me and I saw that Annabeth was trying hard not to laugh at me,

'You're laughing at me,' I complained.

'I am not!'

'You are so not making this easy.'

Then she really laughed and put her hands around my neck, 'I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it.'

When she kissed me I instantly got reminded of my Birthday a bit more than a year ago after the Titan war...we had the exact same conversation before we got dumped in the lake.

I'd give anything to be back at camp with Annabeth and the others so we can plan our wedding and then go to New Rome and then we'll have our whole life ahead of us. I then rested my head and fell asleep. BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER.

 **Annabeth**

When Percy fell asleep, I couldn't help but feel worried that he might have a nightmare. I was about to wake him but he looked so peaceful and he had a bit of drool at the side of him mouth, and I couldn't help but smile fondly at him, Thalia then said, 'I feel sorry for you, you're in love with a toddler,'

'Yes but he's MY toddler-' I looked at him again, remembering all that we've been through, '- and I wouldn't change anything about him,' Thalia and Piper smiled and they went back to reading their magazines. Of course, something bad had to happen.

 **10 mins later**

 **Percy-nightmare**

I was lying on the ground stabbed and wounded by the Arai and I saw Annabeth at the edge of the cliff blind and calling out for me, 'Bob, please help her, I'm sorry,' I choked out.

Bob suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said, 'Why should I help you, you deserve this,' then he carried Annabeth and threw her off the cliff, then he threw his spear after her and it impaled her in the stomach. I screamed and I yelled and cried until an Arai stabbed me in the back and suddenly I could hear someone crying and calling my name...Annabeth.

I woke up quickly and the first thing I realized was that I was screaming, the second thing was a pair of arms grabbing me in a hug and a mop of blonde hair in my face. She was crying for a bit on my back and so was I, she kept whispering things like, 'We're never going back in there,' and , 'It's fine, we're together,' whilst stroking my hair and I felt better after a while. She drew back and held my hand, 'do you wanna talk about it,' she asked,

Then I started speaking in Greek, ( **A/N bold is Greek** )

' **We were facing the Arai, and I was dying, and I saw you on the** **edge of the cliff so I called Bob. When I asked him to help you** -'

I choked and I was practically sobbing now

 **'-He pushed you off the cliff then impaled you with the spear, I started screaming and then the Arai finally killed me** '

Annabeth then hugged me again and we just stayed like that for a while, trying to forget everything that happened in there. Easier said than done.

 **Hazel**

After Percy's nightmare, we were all left shell shocked. We still hadn't told Percy that when he was asleep, he had started a hurricane that almost broke the plane in two. I then thought back to what Poseidon said,

'Percy can destroy an entire continent with just a flick of his hand,'

It seemed that Percy was more powerful than he had realized.

After Percy had calmed down he looked next to Piper and saw Jason passed out and looking a bit pale. I bit my lip nervously…this was another part of the story: after Percy accidentally started the hurricane, Jason tried to control it using most of his power but failed so he passed out. Will said he would be fine and that he will just have to keep sleeping until we get to England.

Now I was afraid Percy was going to ask about it and sadly he did, 'what happened to Jason?' We all looked at each other and he clearly got impatient, 'Tell me!' his glare was so scary that everyone except Annabeth cringed. I was surprised Thalia, Reyna and Nico flinched. They were the glare masters. Annabeth touched his armed and his breath became steadier as Piper started to explain,

' Well.. you sort of accidentally started a very powerful category 5 hurricane that threatened to destroy the plane so Jason tried to contain it by using most of his energy that it almost drained him, but he still failed and then he passed out... But he'll be fine! Will said he just need to sleep and have some Nectar and Ambrosia,' Piper added hurriedly after seeing his expression at the pain he caused Jason and the lives he could have taken if Annabeth hadn't woken him. He ran his hands through his hair and his eyes widened in realisation,'no,no, no no no,' he started but Annabeth grabbed his head and made him look at her and she said firmly,

'This was not your fault Percy, Jason will be fine and we all know you can't control these nightmares so you will not take the blame for this, do you understand Percy?' He nodded then sat back in his seat and let out a strangled breath as he shut his eyes and a tear fell from underneath his eye lid. Annabeth looked at Percy worriedly and then fell back in to her seat too.

I knew this was hard for Percy because he was the most loyal friend you can get and he hated hurting his friends. This was going to be a very long trip

 **Time skip**

 **Leo**

When we got off the plane, we collected our things then we saw a man with our names written in Greek and Latin, we let Annabeth do the talking and after he introduced himself as Remus Lupin we quickly got in the car and drove off. On the way there I kept thinking about what Zeus said to Calypso, I also thought of Percy's nightmare. He said that Annabeth was blind and calling Percy's name and I had a sick feeling that Calypso had something to do with it. I quickly brushed off the thought then we arrived, Remus gave us a paper that said I. Thin slanting writing something about Grimbald pace. I'm pretty sure that's not what it said but I have dyslexia so cut me some slack.

When we got in to the house a woman with a voice worse than Apollo's haiku started screaming, instantly 2 jets of light silenced her and Annabeth asked weakly,

'What was that?'

'That unfortunately is my mother,'

 **Hope you liked it... please follow and review**


	7. First Impressions

**Hey guys,**

 **I am SO sorry for not posting in a while but I try my best so please forgive me,**

 **Anyway on with the story**

 **Chapter 6: First Impressions**

 **Leo**

'That unfortunately is my mother,' A middle-aged handsome man with shoulder length hair stepped forward with a grimace as he looked at the picture of his mother.

'My name is Sirius as in, S-I-R-I-U-S'

I couldn't help what I did next, 'Surely you can't be Sirius,'

The ends of Sirius's lips twitched and he replied, 'I am Sirius, and don't call me Shirley,'

There was an awkward silence for 3 seconds before all of the guys in the room started laughing (Nico cackled to be specific) and all of the girls facepalmed at the exact same time and Annabeth and Piper smacked my arm.

A second later a boy came down the stairs with messy black hair, emerald eyes and round glasses. He stared at us for a while before I had to break the ice, 'Yo, Perce I never knew you had a twin,' we all laughed except the boy, he looked to Sirius and asked while taking a wooden stick out, 'who are these people Sirius?'

'Don't worry Harry these are the transfer students from America, they will be staying with us until school starts and they will be joining the Order,' answered Sirius

'WHAT!' Not only Harry had screamed, a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with ginger hair, a younger girl with ginger hair too and two identical twins also with ginger hair came down the stairs and stood behind Harry, bewilderment on their faces, 'How come they get to join the order, Fred and George are of age and I doubt they've been through more than Harry has!' shouted the red haired boy.

I was about to speak up but Percy beat me to it with his fists clenched and a raging sea storm in his eyes. Not a good sign…

 **Percy**

'And who are YOU!' I asked not all too kindly, the boy paled at my glare but managed to stutter out two words,

'R-Ron Weasley,'

'Well Ron, You think that Harry has been through more than we have, was Harry ever the subject of TWO major prophecies, did Harry travel across America to retrieve the most powerful weapon ever created, did Harry sail the most dangerous seas in the world to save his cousin back home, did Harry hold up the entire sky on his shoulders and watch a loved one do the same and almost die in the process, did Harry enter a maze which can drive you insane then slowly and painfully kill you, did Harry watch his home get attacked by creatures so horrid they gave you nightmares, did Harry ever get his memory wiped and taken to a place with people he doesn't know and only thing he remembers is the name of the girl he loves, did Harry ever have to watch that girl walk to her almost-certain death and when she does survive, both of them get pulled into the deepest part of hell where they get tortured for 5 years which is only a few days in the normal world, did Harry ever win a battle but did not enjoy it knowing that the next time he falls asleep he will get attacked by nightmares about that place that make him think his girlfriend is dead, did Harry ever wake up screaming at night believing what happened in his dream until he sees her face again, did Harry ever watch the same thing happen to her knowing he is helpless to her and that he can do nothing to help her but be there when she wakes up. Well guess what Ron, I DID ALL OF THAT AND I HATED EVERY MOMENT OF IT!' I finished screaming and Annabeth took my hand and we walked to the door to get some fresh air when Ron said something, 'You know, if you got tortured and you get nightmares and anger issues, then you should be locked up in an asylum for everyone's safety,' I turned around and blood was rushing into my face, I must have looked pretty scary because the wizards backed away and Ron looked like a ghost. I was about to go give him a good punch to the nose when Annabeth beat me to it, she swept his legs away and pinned him to the ground and took her knife out, and stabbed it in the ground a few centimetres away from Ron's head, 'How about I send you where we went and see if you escape with your sanity,' she said in a deadly voice that made Ron pale up even more if that was possible. She got up, took her knife, and we walked outside the house to calm down, and as I shut the door, I heard Jason trying to explain what just happened. I closed the door and we sat down on the steps, and tears started falling down my cheeks and I felt Annabeth's comforting hands hugging me and I simply said, 'It's just so hard…'

'Shhhh... I know...I know it's hard, but we will get through it...as long as we're together,' she said as she gestured towards the engraving on her ring.

I smiled and wiped my tears and we just sat down for a few minutes before I took her hand and walked towards the door, we will have a lot of explaining to do.

 **Back to when they left**

 **Nico**

I watched my cousin walk outside and I felt extremely worried about him and Annabeth, they haven't had many peaceful nights after the war and when they did, it would never last. Now Jason stepped forward and started explaining,

'Look, I know you have a lot of questions you want answering, but we can't do that at the moment because we have just returned from the war a few weeks ago and the memories are still too fresh...but if you HAVE to ask, ask anyone but Percy, Annabeth and Nico when he is in a bad mood. Percy and Annabeth have been tortured in the deepest part of hell for a few months and Nico was captured in that place but he managed to trick his captures into thinking he's dead but he also gets nightmares, however unlike Percy and Annabeth he is able to control them easier because those two have been tortured more and seen the complete horrors of that place and it's a miracle they're alive and sane. We have all been through a war some of us fought 2 wars like Nico and I, but Percy has fought 4 battles and Annabeth fought 3. One was the Battle of Manhattan which was attacked by terrible creatures and he was the leader along with Annabeth and Nico too, the second was in the maze that he talked about, and he was also the leader of that one along with Annabeth. The third one was only Percy, Hazel and Frank when they were going to save one of the most important people in the Wizarding world of America. The final one, is when Percy got his memory wiped and the only thing he remembered was Annabeth but he eventually recovered. Then a few months later he was captured and tortured, then he came out of that place and all of us won the battle. So Percy has every right to explode like that -I didn't say it was a nice thing to do- but he does have the right, it was the first time he EVER did that. And Ron..don't EVER say that again about Percy or Annabeth and none of you mention this to them, you're lucky Annabeth didn't hurt you Ron, but don't test your luck with her or ANY of us, because next time that knife will find its mark. Oh and by the way, Annabeth's not the only one with weapons on her.'

'So the scars on their faces are from the place where they were tortured,' Harry asked, bewildered.

'Yes they are, they also have more scars on their bodies from all the wars they've been through,' I replied.

Jason stepped back and stood next to us and we heard the door opening and Percy and Annabeth walked through. Percy stepped forward and started speaking, 'Look, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, but I hate people underestimating my friends and I. Harry, I know you've been through a lot, I can see it in your eyes, there is a broken look that I see everytime I look in the mirror, but...don't try to compare yourself to any of us because Annabeth, Nico and I have been tortured, Jason and I lost our memories briefly, Hazel died and came back to life, and Nico was put in a place for 70 year where a day passed as a minute in your mind, and all of us have been through war. So overall, I'm pretty sure we're qualified for this order. And Ron… If you value your life I wouldn't repeat what you told me, I'm not threatening you because I would just hold a very sharp sword to your neck and make sure you never say that again, but my friends would make these your last words and Annabeth would torture you before killing you so take care, and I'm sorry for screaming, it never happened before, sorry' I finished speaking and I stood next to Annabeth. The wizards just stood there and Ron suddenly said, 'I'm sorry for saying you should be put in an asylum, it wasn't right, sorry,'

I nodded, and Sirius broke the silence, 'So...I think proper introductions are in order,'

 **Harry**

They nodded towards us and the grown ups started introducing themselves,

'Arthur Weasley'

'Molly Weasley'

'Sirius Black'

'Remus Lupin'

'Alastor Moody'

Then the we stepped forward

'Fred-'

'-and George-'

'-Weasley' the twins said together

They all muttered 'Stolls'. Weird.

Next came,

'Ginny Weasley'

'Hermione Granger'

'Ron Weasley'

'Harry Potter'

When they didn't react at my name, the others looked surprised but they let it pass assuming they don't hear much about what happens in England.

They started introducing themselves,

'Percy Jackson'

'Annabeth Chase'

'Jason Grace'

'Piper McLean'

'Leo Michizzle Steaming Hot Valdez'

'Hazel Levesque'

'Frank Zhang'

'Nico Di Angelo'

'Thalia, don't you dare say my last name or my arrow will puncture your head'

'Rachel Elizabeth-Dare'

'Calypso Atlas'

'Reyna, I have a last name and I also have special sharp knives for people who use it'

'William Solace, call me Will'

When they finished introducing themselves Mrs. Weasley started ushering us to bed,

'Ok dears, I'm sure it's been a very long day for you, and that you really need rest, Fred, George lead the boys to their rooms, Ginny lead the girls to their rooms and Sirius, can you lead Percy and Annabeth to their room and tomorrow we'll have the Order meeting tomorrow.'

I was confused for a second about why they had the same room but then I remembered they had PTSD, so I just walked up the stairs with the others and we planned to talk to these Americans tomorrow, so we just went to bed, I fell asleep thinking about how Percy had gone through so much, and how he survived it all. It was pretty obvious that they all looked up to him as a leader even if he didn't know it. But the one thing I noticed was that the second the Americans stepped in the room power surrounded each of them in different coloured auras, and Percy's had a very powerful sea-green aura surrounding him that was way brighter than the others except Annabeth who was a close second with a powerful grey aura. I fell in a peaceful sleep, however, I didn't expect to wake to a bloodcurdling scream, a one that defined true terror.

 **Hope you liked it guys, and I'm so sorry for not posting for a while.**

 **Hope you forgive me,**

 **Alia**


	8. Powers

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy the story please review**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOO or HP**

 **Percy**

I woke up to twitching next to me, and I instantly got up and tried to calm Annabeth but failing; she started screaming and shaking and I couldn't help the tears that started falling down my face as I hugged her tightly,

'Annabeth...Annabeth..PLEASE WAKE UP! I promise we won't go back in there, I PROMISE! Please wake up...don't do this to me please wake up. Show me your eyes again please,' She kept screaming until I finished begging, then she gasped and opened her startling grey eyes then she threw her arms around me. She was shaking slightly as she said, 'I-I'm sorry fo-'

'Don't you DARE apologize, Annabeth Chase, like you told me on the plane: we don't control these nightmares and we can't do anything about it, so don't ever blame yourself again' I hugged her tightly and stroked her hair while whispering in her ear. She started talking about the nightmare,

'W-We were about to open the doors of death and he was there...and he wanted you specifically for his army to make them stronger. When you refused I was afraid he was going to hurt you so I told Bob to take you to the elevator, but you started struggling because you didn't want to leave m, so when you turned around one of the monsters... sh-shot you in the h-heart' she said as she cried into my shirt.

Will poked his head in and asked,' are you guys Ok?'

'Yea...Yea we're fine'

'Ok just have some nectar,'

'Thanks Will,'

This was going to be a long trip...

 **Harry**

The scream defined pure terror and pain so I got up quickly and opened the door to the room just as Ron fell out of his bed. The sound came from Percy and Annabeth's room but when I got there I found all of the exchange students standing outside the door worried.

'Guys, what's going on, we heard a scream' I asked

'That is exactly what Percy talked about. The nightmares' replied Jason

'I think we were lucky that it wasn't Percy who had the nightmare this time, remember the plane,' said the girl who I think her name is Rachel

I was beginning to get suspicious about what happens when Percy has nightmares so I asked, 'Why, what happened on the plane?'

They all shuffled slightly before Piper started explaining, 'The thing is…When Percy is asleep and he gets a nightmare, his powers are triggered and not little sparks around him, Percy is the most powerful wizard in the history of our school and the best swordsman in history, but he is also the most powerful at using elemental magic and he specializes in water based magic. So basically, when he has a nightmare his powers can go out of control because he is not conscious and Annabeth is the only one who can calm him, and that's what happened on the plane...When he fell asleep he had a nightmare about their years of torture and Annabeth getting killed with him not being able to help her, and at that moment he unleashed a very powerful, class five hurricane that was about to destroy the plane and possibly this whole country. When Jason tried to contain it, he used all of his wind energy to try to contain it until it drained him and he passed out but he still didn't manage to contain the storm, in fact it kept on going stronger until Annabeth woke him up and he started freaking out at the fact that he was about to accidentally kill these people and Jason. Now, Percy did all of that with Annabeth sitting next to him, image what would happen if she wasn't even there,'

By then, my mouth hung open and I shuddered at the raw power Percy had at his fingertips.

'That's crazily scary' I jumped, and I realized that Ron and Hermione were standing next to me.

I saw Will checking in on Percy and Annabeth and he came out and sighed, 'they'll be fine, don't worry guys,'

We all breathed a sigh of relief and decided we should go back to bed. I had a feeling this was going to be a long visit from them.

 **Reyna**

I woke up at 6:00 am and went down to have breakfast, when I got there I found the rest of the demigods sitting at the table discussing things with the adult wizards.

'Hey guys, what are we talking about?' I asked

'We are about to tell the Order our full titles and show them our powers,' replied Percy glumly, I knew he hated saying his titles because they get too much attention and he forgets most of them anyway. But saying them will show the wizards not to underestimate us in any way so I said,

'Well Percy I think you should go first.'

He started to protest but Annabeth shot him a glare and he got up and spoke,

'My name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, head counselor of Cabin #3, slayer of the Minotaur, slayer of Medusa, survivor of Lotus Hotel, finder of Persephone's pearls, Defeater of the war god Ares, the god of Death Hades and the three furies, retriever of Zeus's master bolt and Hades's helm, navigator of the Sea of Monsters, retriever of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the sky, survivor and navigator of the Labyrinth, leader of the battle of Manhattan, defeater of the Titan lord Kronos, Son of two great prophecies, Carrier of Hera, member of the twelfth legion and the fifth cohort, former praetor of Rome, rescuer of Thanatos, survivor of Tartarus, slayer of Porphyrion, one of the defeaters of Gaia and A Hero of Olympus.' By the time he finished all the wizards jaws could have reached the floor, but I wasn't satisfied so I pushed Percy farther,' hey Percy give them a demonstration, just don't scare them,'

He nodded and then used the tap water to make some water knifes that looked so sharp that you could cut cut yourself by looking at them. Percy froze them then made a water sculpture of Voldemort in moldy shorts, he then closed his eyes and used the knife to 'kill' him. One hit him the heart, the second one shattered the first one and it hit his heart again, the third one hit SniffleShorts in the head and the last one hit his non existent nose dead center. Percy then removed the impaled sculpture and made another one of Annabeth then froze it. It was so realistic that Annabeth blushed at the fact that he made the sculpture while closing his eyes and then buried her face in his shirt when he stood next to her again, he smiled then stroked her hair.

Sirius was the first one to recover,

'Percy, that is CRAZY, how did you do all of that,'

Percy shrugged then answered, 'being a demigod, you have to survive these things,'

'Stop being modest Percy, you know you are the most powerful demigod and swordsmen in like...forever,' said Jason

Percy was about to protest but Frank spoke up,

'Percy the Olympians literally had a debate on whether or not they should destroy you because of your power.'

'Wow I never th-' started Lupin but Rachel cut him off,

'We'll continue this conversation later,'

Harry and co. came down the stairs and sat with us at the table and then that girl Hermione faced me and asked,

'So what school do you guys go to?'

'Oh, our school is called Delphi school of magic and combat, you won't find anything in books about it because all traces of it is hidden in our school,' I answered

'And where is it located?' does this girl stop asking questions

'That's classified info-' I started but I was sharply cut of by Harry who was looking at Percy's arm where a part of his tattoo was showing, surprisingly Percy answered as he pulled up his sleeve without giving us away or making it sound dumb

'Oh, some of us had a great night out a few years ago when we first met so we decided to get tattoos to symbolize our friendship, we have the same one that says S.P.Q.R which stands for Stupid People are Quite Ready, we didn't bother putting the 'are' bit. ( **A/N one of the first things that came to my mind so….yea** )

And each of us picked a number of lines we wanted next to it, the other tattoos are the ones we thought looked pretty cool so we decided 'why not'. For example I have a trident and Jason has an eagle. And to answer what you were thinking, no I am not a death eater,'

Harry nodded and we just gaped at Percy as he continued to eat, oblivious to the looks we gave him, but unfortunately Hermione noticed and asked, 'why are you so shocked'

'Well...it's just that… Seaweed Brain has a memory like a goldfish, we didn't think he would remember that night anyway,' Answered Annabeth

'Hey!'

'Oh shut up Seaweed Brain, you know it's true'

Percy shrugged and went back to eating

'So children today we will head to Diagon Alley to get your Hogwarts supplies. So hurry up, we're leaving in 5 mins' said Mrs. Weasley

 **Thalia**

We used poo powder to get to a diagonal alley to get our Pigpimple supplies. Once we got there, we went to this bank called Fartpots that is run by short disfigured people who give pointy hat people money. When we got to the front desk I stepped forwards to speak because Percy thought they were going to eat him.

'We're the transfer students from America, and we wish to see our vault'

The goblin things leaned forward and whispered, 'Dumbledore's special Americans?'

We all nodded and he asked about our keys so we got them out.

Anyway, Mr. Disfigured led us to this underground place and let's just say that Percy and I weren't at all excited to travel into Hades's element.

' **Hazel, please tell your father not to kill us,'**

I asked her in Greek

' **I'll** **try** ,' she answered unsurely and shut her eyes tight and sent a prayer to Hades.

When she finished, she smiled and nodded and said,' **he said it's fine only this once, he also said that he wasn't going to kill his kids for you two anyway,'**

We all smiled and got in an enlarged carriage that Mr. Disfigured got for us. I couldn't help but notice that scar head, red head (A/ **N guys I have nothing agains** t **redheads I promise, I'm just writing how Thalia would describe him** ) and nosey head all gawking at is and I couldn't stand it any longer so I snapped,'Do you mind!'

The redhead cringed then stuttered,'Well, you spoke a different language, so we're curious'

'Greek is our first language and we find it easier to use more than English because we all have dyslexia, oh just extra info. We also have ADHD,' answered Will

And Harry Said,

'Well that explains Leo,'

'Yup' we all said.

 **Percy**

When we got to our vault we stood in front of an Imperial Gold door bigger than all the rest, and it had engravings of all of our adventures, from when we first got to camp until we defeated Gaia

'Who is the most powerful of you?' Mr. Goblin dude asked,

They all pushed me forward and the goblin told me to place my hand on the door and I did, when it opened, we held our breath.

The place had walls separating each of our areas, for example, I had a huge sea green trident glowing in front of the huge sum of money I had, a wall then separated my area and Annabeth's who had an owl and so on. In the corner we had a beautiful fountain with the rainbow goddess Iris standing above it. In our own 'cubicles', we each have a record of our achievements, so mine and Annabeth's covered the whole wall. We quickly collected our money and walked out of our vault since we didn't want to attract attention to ourselves but we hopelessly failed. When we joined the gaping wizards, we hurried them away from our vault and they sat in silence whilst we made our way back overground. When we got back I asked the wizards,

'So where to now?'

'Let's go to Ollivander's wand shop' said Hermione breathlessly

I shrugged and nodded

When we entered the shop, we thought it was so gloomy that we all instantly looked at Nico who was sulking in the corner of the shop

'Looks like we found your new home,' snickered Thalia

'Shut up Air head'

Thalia was about to retaliate when an old man walked into the light and exclaimed,'Ahhh, Dumbledore's Americans, welcome. Now to find your wands, all of you must concentrate at the same time, and because all of you are extremely powerful especially Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, your wands will come out of these 12 boxes in front of me and they will grow in a glowing aura around you depending on your power, so please begin.'

We all closed our eyes and I felt an instant tug in my stomach and a wand zoomed out of the sea green box and flew into my hand, I studied it and found a beautiful engraving at the bottom of it of a trident being carried by the most detailed carving of an owl. After I had mine I was closely followed by Annabeth then a minute later came Thalia and Nico then came Jason then Frank then Piper then Hazel then Leo then Will. When we all had our wands we stood next to each other and all of our auras merged in the middle to where I was standing to form a very bright golden aura with flecks of sea green and grey it that almost blinded the people in the store.

Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands together and said cheerfully,'Well… I think the demonstration should be taken outside,'

We walked outside and Mr Ollivander made a huge circular area where we can make a demonstration, he cleared his throat and asked me to step forwards, I reluctantly did so taking my wand out. When I held it, ready to perform magic, I felt more powerful. So I jabbed my wand upwards and instantly, a hurricane formed above me, making my wand its eye, I then concentrated on another source of water coming from behind me, so I willed the water to circle me and it did. I made the hurricane dissipate and made the water form a sphere around me and then I pushed it away like there was a wind blowing it away.

I walked back and left the wizards gaping like fish. Annabeth stepped up and performed the same thing but without the hurricane. Thalia made a thunderstorm and Nico summoned the dead then fought them. Jason made a wind so powerful, it cleared a huge lane, pushing the wizards to the sides of the shops, Leo of course, almost destroyed diagon alley and to put it short, everyone showed off their powers.

When we finished, all of the wizards started clapping wildly but we shrugged them off and walked towards the 'golden trio' who stood with their mouths gapping and quickly changed the subject

'So do we get our robes now…'asked Rachel

Mrs. Weasley broke out of the trance and nodded wildly

And we smiled back. Considering the amount of power we all had, this was going to be a hard secret to keep

 **Soooo… that's the end of the chapter, hope you liked it, but I will make a change to the story making Nico and Will best friends. There Will Be NO Solengelo. Sorry guys.**

 **On a happier noted, I will try to post the chapter as soon as possible**

 **AliaDemigodPotter**


	9. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Hey guys I'm back**

 ***hides in cupboard***

 ***rambles***

 **I'm sooooo sorry I have my final tests coming up so I'm working hard. I'm sorry and I hope u forgive me**

 **I will mostly be active again in the summer**

 **But here is the chapter**

 **More than 3000 words enjoy**

 **Nico**

We walked to this place called, 'Madam Malkin's' something, something. None of us could read the writing on the door and we barely got the name right. We quickly got in the store and the woman started taking the wizards' measurements since we already had our uniforms, and I personally thought their uniforms looked dumb so I should thank Chiron for ours as they're not black dresses. After the wizards bought their dresses, Mrs. Weasley suggested we use side-along zapparation (or something like that) to get to the train station, but I replied,

'We might be too much to take, so how about I shadow travel a few of us at a time to get to the station,'

'What's shadow travelling?' asked that granger girl

I didn't bother explaining anything so I just grabbed Thalia and Jason and Shadow travelled out of the disturbingly colourful shop.

Of course, when we got there, Thalia immediately started scolding me, 'What do you think you are doing Death Breath! Now that Granger girl will think we eat Thanatos and work for FartyShorts.'

'Don't worry about it airhead, I'll explain it to them later,'

I shadow travelled back and took the rest of the demigods except Percy and Annabeth who wanted to try another method of travel that Poseidon told Percy about, called Storm Travel.

Once all of us got to King's cross, Calypso asked, 'Where are Percy and Annabeth?'

'I'm pretty sure they're on their way' Jason replied.

 **Hermione (SURPRISE!)**

After Nico 'Shadow travelled' I started panicking, What if those people are Death Eaters? I mean no wizard has ever used that method of travel before and it seems so dark that I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort taught him that himself. I stated my concerns to Harry and Ron who shrugged and denied it.

'Come on Hermione, they might just use means of travel that are used in America,' Said Ron

'Well what about the tattoos, they could have easily changed them to look like something else to-'

'No they can't, Voldemort made them permanently burnt into his followers skin and he can't change how they look,' replied Harry

'Urghhh FINE! But I will gather more proof...look Nico left Percy and Annabeth behind, I wonder why?' I reluctantly changed the subject.

We walked towards the couple who saw us coming and told us to step back

'Why?' I asked

'I'm trying a new method of travel called storm travel, and if you are too close, the hurricane I am about to summon can kill you,' Percy replied

'Well why can't hurt Annabeth?' asked Ron

'Because it won't hurt things I love' replied Percy

'Oh ok' Harry replied, his tone almost suggested he was disappointed

I stood back with Harry and Ron waiting for this 'fatal' method of transportation, Percy closed his eyes and put his wand in his bag. Weird….he was doing wandless magic?. It looked like he was channeling all of his power into trying this 'new method of transportation'. Suddenly Percy opened his eyes and I couldn't help but gasp. His eyes transformed from the calm sea green color they were to a raging sea storm, a mix of grey blue and green. If you looked close enough you could just see ships getting ransacked, and mass destruction igniting at sea.

Then, from beneath the ground a hurricane broke through the earth and engulfed Percy and Annabeth in it's eye, for a second I thought the magic could not work and it would kill Annabeth, Ron clearly thought the same thing since he ran forwards screaming, 'What do you think you you're doing, you're going to kill her!'

The second he said that, anger blazed in Percy's eyes and I thought he was going to kill Ron, but he he sent him flying back in a flash of green and blue. He hit the table and blacked out,

'RON!' Harry rushed forwards and helped Ron up, he had a red bump at the back of his head, kind of like the one in Tom and Jerry.

Whilst I checked on Ron, Harry turned around to find Percy glowing, I mean literally glowing. And not just blue and grey but another faint golden glow amongst other colours. Clearly this surprised Annabeth, she turned around to face him and gasped, 'Percy you're...golden!'

Percy gulped as if in pain. He glanced at his body and then he disappeared in a flash.

'That was bloody mad' Coughed Ron

'Yeah…..it was,' replied Harry

'NOW do you believe me!?' I said

'They are CLEARLY death eaters!'

'We don't know that' reasoned Harry

'Then why did Percy attack Ron' I countered

'You saw how protective Percy is of Annabeth. It was quite obvious he was going to get mad, I was worried he was going to kill Ron' Harry replied

'Fine! But we have to keep a lookout,' I answered

We apparated to kings cross and I thought I saw Mrs. Weasley look worried. This can't be good.

 **Will**

When Percy came back, we could tell something was up. Not only was he fuming and his face was red, but he was also glowing. However, managing his anger was most important because if he got out of control he can destroy the entire train station.

'Percy calm down' Jason said

He was pacing up and down the road in front of us until Annabeth grabbed his hand and whispered softly,

'Percy, I trust you. And I believe you would never do what Ron said you would do'

Percy sat down and put his head in his hands. Leo walked forward

'Water boy what's wrong'

'Don't call me water boy' came his muffled response

We were all silent for a minute before Nico fell to the ground laughing

'OH MY GODS-hahahaha-and you call me an emo-hahahaha- "don't call me water boy"'

We all started laughing with him until a loud sound came from behind Rachel. She gasped and turned around.

The redheads plus Ron and Hermione stumbled away from each other. The second they regained their footing Percy pushed past Reyna and rushed towards Ron.

'YOU!' Percy shouted

He grabbed Ron by the collar and lifted him of the ground. Suddenly he glowed in a more bright golden color, one that rivaled Apollo's glow.

'Percy put him down now!, Mrs. Weasley do something' screamed Harry

Mrs Wesley shook her head solemnly as if there was nothing she could do about it, and I couldn't agree more; if she interfered it would harm Ron more. I stepped forwards just in time since Percy was about to take out Riptide

'Percy calm down...think of Annabeth...she wouldn't have wanted you to hurt this guy because he doesn't stand a chance against you. If you hurt him-'

'It would be like Akhlys...it would be like that time in...that place. Percy remember who you are' Annabeth spoke, and like always, she had the desired effect on Percy.

He gasped and he put Ron down. Percy stepped away and he started panting and gasping out the words,'Akhlys, chaos, don't hurt her"

He had a look in his eyes that rarely showed on his face The look of fear. He walked away and whispered with tears in his eyes

'I'm so sorry'

The golden glow disappeared and he walked away straight into the wall between platforms 9 and 10

'Percy!' Annabeth shouted

'Annabeth it's fine dear he just went on the platform' said Mrs Wesley

'Mrs Wesley can we please speak privately with you?' asked Reyna

'Yes dears'

Annabeth led the group to a private area and she started discussing Percy with mrs. Weasley

'Mrs. Weasley, Percy hasn't been ok lately, his memories from our torture are affecting him and now something strange is happening to him- stranger than usual I mean. He starting to glow Golden when using his powers in addition to sea green.

'What is the problem here?' asked mrs. Wesley

'The problem is that golden symbolizes Apollo and his children and that's not possible since Percy is a Son of Poseidon the other option is….-oh no, no no no no! It can't be that Percy told them he didn't want it!'

"Didn't want what Annabeth?' asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly

'godhood, he turned down their offer to become a god after the second titan when he defeated Kronos.' Annabeth answered

'Wait you're saying Percy is turning into a god?' asked Hazel

'N-No..there is not enough evidence of that. The gold can also symbolize his increase in power. We'll try to find more evidence about this later, in the meantime I think you should stop the kids from getting suspicious of us, that Hermione is getting curious' finished Annabeth

'Alright dear, stay safe' replied Mrs. Weasley

We walked after Percy and made sure Leo wouldn't stop to see how the wall worked

'Come on fireboy,' gasped Calypso as she tried to pull him into the wall

'One sec sunshine,' struggled Leo as he poked the wall

'LEO!'

'Fine…'

I walked in last leaving the wizards with confused looks on their faces.

 **Percy**

I walked onto platform 9 ¾ and leaned against the wall. The others were probably baffled since I didn't tell them that I read a few history books in Greek about this wizard world, partly to know how to act and partly because I wanted to impress Athena and Annabeth

Annabeth….I couldn't believe I acted that way to Ron. I got so angry that I almost lost my humanity, literally. I could never tell the others about what Poseidon told me before we left, if I did it could put them in more danger than they are already in. Annabeth is the only person who can stop me from changing to worse. I know I have to tell her and nobody can stop me from doing it, even if Poseidon advised against it. I have to tell her tonight, and I will when we get to hogwarts. This secret can affect our lives together maybe forever.

Whilst I was pondering these thoughts...really PONDERING!, Annabeth is rubbing off on me….anyway the others walked through the wall and Annabeth walked straight at me, she looked so angry I thought she was going to judo flip me but she ran into my arms and hugged me tightly,

'Seaweed Brain you IDIOT! You had me worried sick….you..tartarus..left' Annabeth started slipping from arms as if she fainted. Then suddenly, she started screaming and crying, 'Percy..why...why did you leave me,' that's when it hit me. It was a flashback, I hugged her and begged her to wake up

'No Annabeth! I didn't leave you! I love you! Please wake up' I held her in my arms until she stopped crying whilst whispering soothing words in her ear.

The demigods stood looking sympathetically at us and Piper spoke up 'Ok. Percy we'll save a place for you and Annabeth,'

'Thanks Piper'

The others left with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'What are you looking at' shouted Thalia at a wizard who was looking our way

When I was sure they left I hugged Annabeth and whispered in her ear, 'Annabeth I am so..so sorry if I've ever hurt you, you deserve so much more than this, all….all I've ever done is put you in danger and I-' by now I had started sobbing '- I should have never let you go on your solo quest in Rome, I should have protected you in Tartarus, it's my fault you got cursed. It's-'

I never got to finish my sentence because I got slapped across my face

'Don't you DARE say that again Perseus Jackson, I SWEAR if you do you will suffer my wrath. How could you say that, you are all I ever wanted and more. And you protected us just fine in Tartarus' She then attacked me with a hug.

'I'm sor-' I started

'Shut up Percy, I love you and that's what matters now. Me and 's all that matters'

We kept hugging until the train let loose a 'toot'

'Come on, we have to get on the train' I said

I took her hand and we walked into the train, we kept walking and walking until we finally found the compartment they were in, the only problem is that there was a scrawny blonde kid infront of me with two enormous guys beside him. I tapped the boy on the shoulder, 'excuse me' I said

'Who are you. Are you one of the filthy half-bloods joining our school?' he asked rather rudely. I gritted my teeth and answered, 'I do happen to be one of the half-bloods joining the hogwarts, and who are you? , Mr. Dirty Underpants, because that's my guess and it seems like an accurate one'

He looked offended when i said that, 'No. I happen to be Draco Malfoy. Pure Blood..And who is this , your filthy girlfriend?' he said as he gestured towards Annabeth who was still holding my hand. I was about to mentally explode when he said that and I won't harm him without taking permission,

'Hey, Love, please let me do it' I asked Annabeth

'Fine just this once' she replied

'Thanks'

I got out riptide and prepared to uncap it but before I did decided to play with him a bit.

'ummm...Percy what are you doing?' asked Harry

'Yeah are you going to write on me Percy?" drawled Draco

'No but i'm going to do something else. Soooo, Draco do you believe in magic?'

'Yes what type of question is that?'

"Well Draco, if you believe in magic,do you believe that the pen in my hand can impale you,'

'No.. I said i believe in magic not fantasies' but he sounded less sure this time

'Wizards are a fantasy to regular mortals, yet here you are now'

I guess he started feeling threatened since his two bozos started cracking their knuckles,

I smirked towards them and shrugged 'All I'm saying is that anything is possible'

I then uncapped Riptide and pushed Draco against the wall with my sword at his neck and told him in a deadly whisper,' If you ever insult any of my friends I will let you live hell, and believe me I have done it before. Now I will give you chance to walk off with the two monkeys and pretend this never happened. If you want to say anything else I will make you see stars,'

He then did something reckless, 'Curse you and your friends' he shouted

I then balled my fists and punched him across the face. His two friends came from behind me, so I simply flipped over the fat one and kicked his back then I slammed the other one on the head with the butt of my sword. He blacked out. Just for fun I pulled up Malfoy and bumped his forehead with crumbled to the floor

'That was your warning' I said

I capped Riptide then I entered the compartment and sat down next to Annabeth, who was reading a book called Hogwarts: A History but it was in Greek. Nico had his headphones in his ears; probably listening to demons, Thalia was poking him every few seconds and if you looked closely you can see tiny electrical shocks coming from the tip of her finger so everytime he yelped the wizards looked at him weirdly. Leo was getting things out of his tool belt and making little butterflies out of metal and the can fly around the room and occasionally land on Nico's head.

Piper, Hazel, Jason and Frank were debating something. Rachel was drawing on her hand and Calypso was watching her progress in drawing a flower. Will was watching the scenery and Reyna was listening to music whilst reading.

'Will you CUT IT OUT' shouted Nico to Thalia

We all looked at him and started laughing

'Emo' I said between laughs

'Shut up Kelp Head'

We finally stopped laughing and Ron spoke up

'First of all what's so funny'

'Ghosty over here has anger issues that's what' replied Reyna who had removed her headphones

'Oooookay. Secondly, are you usually fighting with people because you acted very calm when Percy attacked Malfoy,'

Leo of course had to say something, 'Aqua boy only attacks people who hurt his friends and family, and it was obvious that ferret was going to get in a fight with him so we just did our own thing whilst he dealt with it. And besides, that wasn't a fight, it was a mini squabble, you should see Percy in a duel.'

'Right, that clears that up' said Hermione

'Ok well I'm going to sleep since I don't want to experience ADHD more than I have to on this ride, so bye bye' I said

I rested my head on Annabeth's shoulder and shut my eyes and I heard her say as I was drifting off, 'Sweet dreams Seaweed Brain'

I smiled and drifted into a deep sleep.

 **Leo**

After Percy fell asleep I'm pretty sure we all got the same idea so we fell asleep too, only to wake up to Ron shouting in my face

'Wake up scrawny'

'Scrawny?, you barely have any muscle and you're calling me scrawny,'

'Whatever, get your uniform on'

I got up and found that everyone else had their ripped pants and hoodies on. So I decided to tease Annabeth

'Hey Chase are you sure you don't want a hoodie with 'Jackson' on it'

She smirked and said,' I'm sure Chiron will send one after the wedding,'

'Wait what wedding?' Asked Harry

'Oh Annabeth and I are engaged,' Percy said whilst he held up Annabeth's to show him the ring

'Cool, so when is the wedding?' asked Hermione

'I was thinking of having the wedding at camp, and maybe you guys can come' said Annabeth

'We would love to come if it didn't bother you. But why 'camp' '

'Oh we call it camp because it's like our home, and some kids can stay in the summer and all year round'

'Ok but aren't you guys a bit young?' asked Harry

'Well yes, we are young and Annabeth's mom hates me, but we've been through a lot together since we were twelve and I think it's about time we grew closer,' said Percy

'AWEEEEEE PERCABETH FOREVER" squealed Piper

'Pipes, turn it down on the Aphrodite side,' I said

'LEO!' everyone said

They were all all glaring daggers at me especially Piper, but Percy and Annabeth's glares were the scariest.

It was silent for a minute before I registered what I said.

'What do you mean by Aphrodite side?' asked Hermione suspiciously

'Oh, Piper is always shipping people and couples so we gave her an Aphrodite side, y'know, goddess of love?' said Reyna

'Ok, I guess' Hermione answered

All of a sudden the train stopped,

'I'm guessing we've arrived' I so cleverly said

'Yes Sherlock, then why would we be stopping?' said Frank

'Yea we have arrived, look out the window' said Harry

We looked out the window and saw a pretty sweet gothic style castle. It was impressive for a school.

'Nice Place,' I said

'Welcome to Hogwarts' he answered

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it has more than 3000 words and I hope it makes up for being inactive for a long time. Please forgive me**

 **AliaDemigodPotter**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTIC:**

 **YOU GUYS WILL PLAN THE FUTURE OF THE PERCABETH WEDDING.**

 **THERE IS A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT FOR THE LOCATION OF THE WEDDING (CHB OR HOGWARTS)**

 **GIVE OPINIONS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE WEDDING IN THE REVIEW SECTION AND I MUGHT ADD THEM IN.**

WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER (Percy's secret will be revealed to Annabeth)

-Alia


	11. The secret

**HEY GUYS,** _ **SOLANGELO IS BACK**_

 **I DECIDED THAT THIS STORY SHOULD ALSO BE ABOUT YOUR CHOICES, NOT JUST MINE.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY. 7762 WORDS**

 **BIG CLIFFY. JUST A WARNING THOUGH ?.**

 **Annabeth**

As we walked towards the carriages, I marvelled at the castle whilst the others tried to look for an empty carriage. I took the time to admire the castle,

'Percy it's beautiful, look at the detail in the walls and the architecture..' as I rambled on, I found he wasn't listening, he was just staring at me with that troublemaker smirk plastered across his face.

'What?!' I said whilst blushing. He kept looking at me and the smile melted off his face.

'What's wrong?' I asked worriedly, his smile never went away that easily

He looked down and said, 'I look at you and see everything I ever wanted in this world; someone to love me for who I really am, not the hero everybody everyone expects of me , but-'

His voice broke.

'But what?' I asked softly

'I'm afraid that, in a flash, everything I love is going to be gone...and I won't be able to save it. I almost lost you in tartarus. I'm afraid that it might happen again, and I will be helpless...Just like your quest in Rome, after you left, I felt as if the world was taken from underneath my feet. I don't want that to happen again' his voice sounded so broken I couldn't help what I did next.

I stopped walking and looked him in the eyes, he did the same. His eyes held more than memories of torture and pain, but also regret and sorrow. I pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair whilst we enjoyed the comfort of each other's arms. I knew that even though Percy is the backbone that supports the crew, sometimes he needed someone to support him, and make him feel safe.

Even though this was true, something didn't seem right...Percy seems to be scared of something big. He never acted this way before. I went back to facing Percy and I placed a hand on his cheek, my forehead was rested on his and my eyes looking straight into his.

I gently kissed him and held for a second before we broke apart. Percy looked guilty

He sighed, 'I have something to tell you'

'I know' I whispered my forehead still resting on his

He started talking but Calypso called out,

'Guys we found a carriage'

'Looks like it will have to wait' I answered

He nodded disappointedly, I entwined my hand in his and headed towards the carriage.

We entered the carriage and sat down next to each other. Somehow the carriage managed to fit all of us. Magic I guess?

It was very quiet until Harry spoke up

'Guys, up till now it's been very awkward between us and it shouldn't be, if you're spending a year with us, I think we should get to know each other and I have just the game to do it when we get to Hogwarts' He was looking at all of us but he kept glancing towards Percy, for some reason I think there's another purpose to this game. And it isn't bonding.

'Sure, why not?' Frank answered

'Yaaaay bonding time' said Thalia sarcastically

'I can't waaaiit' said Nico in a similar tone

Will smacked Nico and said, 'be NICE'

Thalia snickered

'You too Thalia' I said

She just glared but she started sulking in the corner opposite Nico?

It was awkward for a few seconds before Hazel said, 'looks like you started a trend Nico'

We all started laughing till our sides hurt, even Thalia but Nico just scowled.

'Ok, I guess I could give it a try,' said Thalia

'I don't know?' Said Nico

'Di Angelo you will play this game and you will be nice, doctors orders' said Will whilst stroking Nico's hair

'Fine Will' smiled Nico

'Okay guys no PDA' Percy said

'Look who's talking, you and Annabeth are clearly the most affectionate people here' says Nico

'No we are not!' I complained with a smile even though I knew it was true

'Yes you are, it actually gets quite awkward sometimes,' said Jason

'Fine, I guess it will have to be awkward again,' said Percy

'Wait what are you do-' I started, only to be cut off by Percy grabbing my face in his hands and kissing me. Honestly I didn't really mind so we just deepened the kiss until we heard Will say

'Well I guess it's my turn then' we smirked then broke apart to find Will doing the same thing to Nico

Percy laughed then said, 'ok guys how long have we been out?'

'About 10 mins' said Hermione whilst smirking

'Ok we'll see how they're out' we just sat there waiting for them to finish so we started a conversation with the wizards- we'll I did, Percy's eyes sort of glazed over so Piper snapped her fingers in front of him and said, 'Percy, what's up? You look like that only when Annabeth is giving lectures,'

'Oh, I'm talking to Shadow, the thestral pulling the carriage,'

'Wait, you can see thestrals?' asked Harry

'Can't you?' I asked

'I can, but Ron and Hermione can't. They can only be seen by people who've seen death,'

'Oh,' Piper said

'You've all seen someone die. Who were they?' Asked the imbecile of human

'Ron! You can't just ask that' said Hermione

I felt tears tears starting to well up in my eyes as I remembered every friend that died in front of my eyes: Silena, Bob`, Leo.

By now Will and Nico broke apart, Jason had Piper in his arms and Frank had Hazel. I felt Percy lace his hand in mine and I found the he was shaking. His eyes were red and his head was rested on the seat behind him.

'Charles, Bob, Luke. I'm sorry I couldn't save them Annabeth. I knew how much Luke meant to you. I could have found another way to save him. My soul should have been reaped, just like the prophecy said. He loved you, and I know you had similar feelings along the way. I'm sorry I couldn't save him,'

I stared at him for a second before I slapped him very hard across the face,

'Owwwww, what was that for?'

'Didn't we just talk about this Percy. None of that was your fault. Luke chose his fate, and even if he did love me, I didn't. Luke couldn't fill the gap that you filled. I may have loved him along the way but it never lasted and it never will. After you saved my life from the general, I realized that Luke was never the one for me, he wanted revenge and justice and he would sacrifice anything for it. Even me. But you lovable idiot, sacrificed your life for me, countless times. Most importantly, I love you. More than you could ever imagine, someday, after the wedding when we are older, we'll tell our kids everything we've been through, and everyone who died in the war to make it a better world for us: Charles, Silena, Luke, Bob and Damasen.'

The others just stared at us, even the demigods. We never actually told them about the first war so they were just as stunned as the wizards, well not Nico and Will. They were there.

Percy kept looking at me, then he held me in his arms and whispered so that only I could hear him, 'I need to tell you something urgently but I can't do it now. This is very important. I need your help,'

He sounded genuinely scared and I had a feeling he was in danger. I couldn't risk losing Percy again, if he needs my help I'm willing to sacrifice my life for his well being.

Percy the looked up to the others and said, 'guys, that was meant to be a private conversation,'

'When did you ever demand privacy with Annabeth?' asked Reyna

'Well there was the time in the stables,' started Leo but Percy and I cut him off

'LEO!

All the others started laughing but Harry interrupted, 'I don't think we are following you guys,'

'Well, aren't we going to have bonding time when we get to Hogwarts, you'll find out what we're talking about then,' said Rachel

Hermione then looked at Percy and I, 'I never knew you were this close, how long have you known each other?'

'We've known each other for about 7 years and we hated each other at first,' I replied

'Hey! I had no problem with you,' exclaimed Percy

This time everyone laughed even the this quest won't be a bad as I thought.

 **Frank**

When we got to the castle, we went to talk to Minerva. She was a daughter of Athena and a legacy of Hecate so she knew exactly who we were.

'Demigods, Albus wanted to show the school your powers so each of you will have to individually overcome a challenge using your powers. Since you all don't need wands, we will be taking them from you and you will receive them again once you enter the castle. Oh, and it's good to see you Annabeth, follow me now,'

We followed her around the perimeter of the castle. She positioned me so that my back was to a forest. The others were nowhere to be seen so I just stood there, five dreadful minutes later, a large bear charged at me from the forest and stood between me and the door

I growled and transformed into a larger bear and attacked. We clawed at each other until it transformed into a rhino, I was stunned for a second before I did the same. I eventually hit him with my horn until it knocked him out so I turned into a dragon and grabbed him between my teeth and threw him away into the forest. I turned back into a human and opened the door. I walked into the entrance hall where Minerva was waiting.

'Good job Frank, Leo is going next,'

I nodded and looked at the screen that showed everything happening. Here comes Leo.

 **Leo**

After Frank was done with his mumbo jumbo transformations I found myself standing in front of a door with a bench next to me that had a hammer and a piece of copper. Above the door was a time which was counting down from 3 minutes. I walked towards the door a placed a flaming hand on it. The problem was that it didn't melt. UGH Magic. But nothing could stop ultra sized Flaming Bad Boy Valdez, I placed my hand on the keyhole and I instantly knew how it's mechanics worked.

The timer reached 2 mins so I grabbed the piece of metal and started fationing myself a key. I really wanted to use my toolbelt but I had to use the provided equipment. I finished the key in 35 seconds and then I used it to open the door. I entered and met up with Frank and Minnie in the hall.

'Jason is next,' she said

 **Jason**

After Leo opened his door I appeared in front of a similar one but made out of lightning. I walked towards it but a storm spirit stepped appeared in front of me. The venti looked at me and I instantly knew who it was: Dylan. We charged at each other at the same time, I did the first thing that came to mind: I summoned lightning then bent it to shape like a leash. I wrapped it around his neck and he started to struggle. I couldn't hold him much longer, so I spun him around and threw him who knows where but I heard him shout. "I'll get you one day Grace,'

I opened the door and waited for the next person who happened to be Thalia.

 **Thalia**

Jason finally got rid of the venti and I appeared in front of another door with 12 axes hanging in front of the hole. I twisted my bracelet and my bow and arrow appeared. I knew this was Odysseus's Challenge so I aimed it at the hole in front of me. I let go of the arrow and it shot through all of the axes and it striked the keyhole. Lightning suddenly came my direction, I flicked my hand and the bolt arched backwards towards the door. It exploded the door so then I walked through it.

The next person was Rachel.

 **Rachel**

I honestly didn't know how I was going to be challenged so I walked forwards and found myself in front of 5 different doors. There was picture of what I assumed was the real door. I wondered what would happened if I picked the wrong one so I found a door that was painted in a realistic 3d way but it had a small smudge that no average artist would find. I threw a pebble at it and it exploded. My eyes widened.

Two other doors didn't have screws and another one had a slightly curved stroke to it, so I walked towards the last one and opened it. Thankfully it didn't explode. I walked through it and waited for Nico to start.

 **Nico**

I appeared in front of a door made from stygian iron. All of a sudden a large hellhound charged at me with about 10 undead warriors. I summoned another skeleton warrior and I shadow traveled behind the hellhound and stabbed it. I killed most of the warriors then watched as my skeleton killed the last one then I broke the ground underneath him so he fell through it then disappeared

I smirked then walked through the door. Calypso was next

 **Calypso**

The second I appeared, a huge monster appeared in front of me. I instantly grew weeds from the ground and made them choke it. That was easy, I thought. Then I opened the flower door and joined the others. Will was next.

 **Will**

I materialized in a dark area and nothing could be seen so I made my hand glow. I saw the door so I started towards it but I felt something next to me move so I notched an arrow and let it fly towards the figure. Suddenly, the light came back on and I saw that I striked the monster in the eye. I opened the door and met up with the others.

'Hey guys, why are you in armour?'

'When we all finish, we'll be going in the hall sparring against each other. When we get to a position where we could kill, we call out 'dead' and that person is out. Last person standing is the winner. Oh, and nice shooting Will,' said Thalia

'Thanks, who's going next?'

'Reyna,' replied Minerva

 **Reyna**

When I stepped forward, I found an army exactly like the twelfth legion. There was another army of monsters charging towards us. I ordered them around until no monsters were left and about 20 were dead and 10 with injuries. I found the door and met up with the others.

Piper next.

 **Piper**

A monster appeared in front of me with the head of a dracaena the torso of a Nemean Lion and the claws of a manticore. It prepared to attack but I looked at it and said, 'Move away and tell me how to kill you,' It did exactly that, so I walked forward and sliced the head off. I cleaned Katoptris and entered the door.

Hazel Next.

 **Hazel**

I found myself in front of 3 doors but 2 of theme were a trick of the mist. I concentrated and located the correct door. There was no key and the door wouldn't open so I summoned a large block of earth and threw it at the door. It broke apart and I walked through.

Now it's Annabeth.

 **Annabeth**

I stepped forwards and waited for my challenge. The first thing I saw was a table with many different types of weapons, ranging from small knives to swords and bows. Then I saw that there were 12 people standing in front of me and they were everyone on the quest. A sign above them said 'choose one to fight with'. Before I picked someone, I had to know who I was facing, I turned around and my heart almost stopped beating. Arachne stood there, looking as ugly as ever with her mouth foaming, 'Daughter of wisdom, we meet again. This time, you won't be as lucky,'

I turned around quickly and studied my options.I figured that I had to choose someone to fight with that would still allow ,me to show my skill. I also had to pick a weapon. I already formulated a plan inside my head and the person I chose wouldn't be even fighting her fairly so I picked Percy because I was most familiar with his fighting style and he was the person I wanted most with me during my quest in Rome. He stepped forwards and waited for me to pick a weapon. I chose a replica of Riptide and gave it to him. I turned to Arachne and she said, 'how will you challenge me now Wisdom's Daughter?'

'Build me a Chinese finger trap that will trap your abdomen,' I ordered

'I'm not an idiot girl, you tried this last time and I will not fall for it again. And what makes you think you can order me around? You have no weapons,'

'I may not have a weapon but this Perseus Jackson replica does, and he can give it to me any time. My foot is not broken this time, so I can fight you easily and win. Also Percy is the most powerful demigod in the last few centuries so fighting you will not be a problem for him, and he already killed you before.'

I had her trapped this time. If she said no, Percy could kill her. if she agreed and built her trap, it would save us a lot of fighting and she would die in less pain and she will be weaving, which was her passion.

'What do you expect me to use,' she argued

'Are you a real weaver or not? If you are you wouldn't be asking that question, real weavers use what they have,' I answered, this would insult her skill and pride which will drive to perfect this trap.

She produced for foam from her mouth as if that was a growl. She started using the longest grass and weeds to make the trap and she was done in 5 mins. She looked at me with what was supposed to be a triumphant expression but I smirked and said, 'get in'

Her expression changed into fury, 'I take no commands from you!'

'Get in now or be killed fighting Percy adding to the hundreds of monsters he has killed multiple times,' she growled and got in. When she was stuck she said, 'I will make sure I will bring your death one day,'

Percy gave me Riptide and I cut off her head,

I kicked aside her figure and she kept on rolling, then I kicked her head like a soccer ball as far as I could into the forest.

I walked through the door and put on my armour to get ready for the battle which would be right after Percy's challenge.

 **Percy**

After I watched Arachne appear, I was banging my hand on a force field trying to break it so I could hold Annabeth in my arms before she fell into a , she dealt with it in a 'daughter of Athena' way. I walked forwards when she disappeared through door and I found myself on a hillside with my armour on. I looked in all directions for a door but I didn't find one, then I realised it wouldn't appear until I finished my challenge. Coming from the forest was a hellhound. I smirked at how easy this challenge was but the smirk disappeared as I saw a whole army of monsters emerge from behind it. I took out Riptide and found the number '1' written on the handle. At first I didn't know what it meant but then I knew we had to use our powers, so that must be the amount of strikes I had. ONE STRIKE. These people must be crazy. As the army charged I threw my sword at a dracanae, it hit her right in the chest and she turned into golden dust. I decided I wanted to try something new with my powers, or at least, something I hadn't really used before except once to blow up a mountain so it was not a pleasant experience. Annabeth's kiss was, but other than that, I almost died. I concentrated on the earth below be and I felt a familiar tug in my stomach. I saw that the earth broke apart into a large ditch and about half of the monsters fell through. I had to get this other with, so I used most of the water from the large lake behind me, and sent it in a powerful jet of water towards the monsters. The shot was so powerful it pushed a hellhound back into the ditch, and it did the same for the rest of the monsters. Once I was sure everyone was in the hole, I closed the ditch on screaming monsters so that only a crack was left. A door appeared beside me, so I stepped through it and met up with everyone from the quest and Minnie.

'We'll be fighting against each other, when we get in.' said Rachel miserably

'How?' I asked, everybody groaned

'If we are in a position where we could kill, we call out 'dead' and that person is out. Last person standing is the winner,' said Frank

I realised Annabeth was being unnaturally quiet considering the interesting atmosphere. I walked over her and held her hand, 'hey,'

'Hey,' she gave a little smile before she looked away

I held up her chin so that she looked at me and asked worriedly, 'Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything,'

She sighed slightly, 'just hold me,'

I held her in my arms and I stroked her hair and heard her say, 'I was so scared,'

'I know, I wanted to be there with you, but that stupid force field wouldn't let me,'

'Guys, they're ready for us,' said Hazel

I nodded at her and she understood, she walked to Minnie and I whispered in Annabeth's ear,

'Are you ready Wise Girl,'

She smiled at me and nodded. We jogged over to Minnie and she was telling us where we will be entering from.

Minnie sighed and started giving out positions,

'Okay, Hazel, you will come from beneath the earth and blast the floor apart. After you will be Nico, you will shadow travel in. Jason, you will fly from the enchanted ceiling, I will put an invisibility charm on you so that nobody will see you enter the hall, same for you Thalia, you will enter with your brother at the same time. I think you should use lightning and Jason should use wind. Frank, you will transform into a bear, and break through the right glass, Leo you will come at the exact same time but you will use your fire powers instead at the left , you will also come on at the same time but I want you to start using water from the lake to add pressure on your window then open it with a blast of water. Will, I believe Apollo taught you how to light travel, so you can do that next. Reyna, you will come from the right door on the other side of the hall, Rachel, you will be the left. Calypso, you will rise out of the crack the _Hazel_ will leave for you using your plant powers. Now Annabeth and Piper will push open the main doors for the great hall that we are standing in front of and you will all start fighting once you have someone to fight with, so it will all start with Hazel and Nico,'

We all nodded and stood in our positions, I was outside the castle looking through the glass. I didn't think anybody could see me so I stood and waited for my signal.

 **Hermione**

Okay, these Americans are more powerful than they let on. First, we see Frank transform into multiple animals, which should be impossible for a wizard his age. Then, Leo makes a key in like 35 seconds then lights his hand on fire. Jason controlled wind and lightning and so did Thalia. Also her shooting accuracy was insane. Rachel saw the finest details that no normal artist could see. Nico summoned the dead and 'shadow travelled' as he called it. Calypso, who looked harmless, CHOKED A MONSTER WITH WEEDS AND FLOWERS. Will also striked a monster in the eye in the dark. Reyna commanded an army as if she did it every day (A/N oh you have noooo idea). Piper _asked_ a monster how to kill it and it obeyed without question, as a matter of fact, most of the boys in the school wanted to move and tell her how to kill them at that time. Hazel blasted a door with the earth. Annabeth found the smartest way to kill a spider monster which she was deathly afraid of (she told me) without letting her win. And Percy defeated a whole army with one strike and extremely powerful elemental magic. I was pondering their powers when professor Mcgonagall walked in and sat next to Dumbledore who stood up and said, 'Now students, you have seen the exchange students from America from Delphi school of magic and advanced combat. We have seen the magic but not a lot of combat, please welcome Hazel Levesque,'

The second he said Hazel's name, a crack appeared in the floor a second later Hazel broke through the floor throwing rocks everywhere. She was in full battle armour that looked as if it had been used in a real war, there was _blood_ on it. She got out a long sword and one small knife and looked as if she was waiting for something. Suddenly, her brother Nico shadow travelled behind her.

'Nico di Angelo,' boomed Dumbledore

She turned around fast that I thought possible and THREW A KNIFE AT HIM. He simply held up his sword and deflected it. They started fighting with quick sharp movements and everyone in the hall was gasping in fear. A few seconds later, Jason and Thalia flew down from the enchanted ceiling, but Thalia had lightning around her.

'Jason Grace and Thalia,'

They immediately joined the fight just as Nico held his sword to Hazel's neck and said, 'Dead,'

She left the fight and sat down at the side, making the whole she appeared in form into a little crack. Just then I realized that the window behind the teachers table had water pouring through cracks, it kept building up pressure until the glass was blasted apart to reveal Percy entering the hall riding a wave. At the same time his glass broke so did the ones on the right and left where a bear and Leo with his entire body on fire entered.

'Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang,'

Everyone screamed. The bear changed back into Frank and Leo turned back to normal, the three boys then joined the fight. Within 2 minutes, Percy got Leo and Thalia out and Jason got Nico out. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared in the middle of the room, everyone looked away. Will appeared with his bow and arrows.

'William Solace,'

He got far away and aimed an arrow at Percy's head. Percy turned around quicker than lightning and caught the arrow an inch from his face. They kept fighting for about 10 seconds until Frank launched his last arrow at Will's bow and it blew it out of his hands. Frank then took out a sword and held it at Will's chest, 'dead' he said. Will walked off and sat next to Nico and Thalia. When Frank got back, Percy and Jason were fighting ruthlessly. Percy was about to pass the winning strike when Frank interrupted and launched himself at Percy. It was now 2 on 1 but Percy was surprisingly winning.

Reyna and Rachel opened the doors and ran through charging into the battle just as Calypso appeared from the crack Hazel left with plants surrounding her.

'Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna and Calypso,'

They kept fighting but Calypso was beaten by Jason and Rachel was beaten by Reyna. Reyna then defeated Frank and was fighting with Jason and Percy. Just then, Annabeth and Piper kicked the doors open and joined the fight.

'Annabeth Chase and Piper Mclean,'

Annabeth beat Piper after a while, which left her to fight with the others. She fought with Reyna as Percy fought with Jason. The fight was getting seriously intense as they fought with great skill. After 5 minutes Annabeth defeated Reyna and Percy defeated Jason. Percy and Annabeth circled each other,

'Are you ready Wise Girl?' asked Percy slyly

'For you to lose,' replied Annabeth

'Okay, I guess you asked for it,'

Percy attacked first but Annabeth stopped the strike, their fight was the scariest and most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life. They seemed to know each others moves and they fought faster and in a deadlier way. Eventually, Percy was attacking Annabeth with quick strikes as she walked backwards. He then disarmed her and tripped her before she could get out a knife, but her caught her a centimeter from the ground and looked her in the eyes. The hall was so quiet that we heard him whisper with his sword to her neck, 'Dead,'

He pulled her up, and all of the exchange students stood next to each other in the middle of the hall. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Once we had gotten over our shock, the whole hall erupted in clapping and cheering. The staff also clapped along as if they already knew this would happen, except one new teacher in lots of pink and had a face like a toad, she looked absolutely mortified. Dumbledore stood up again,

'I believe the winner here is Mr. Jackson,'

Percy gave a lopsided grin and most of the girls in the hall swooned. Annabeth gritted her teeth and got out a long jagged edged sword,

'If anybody touches Seaweed Brain, I will be their living nightmare,' said Annabeth whilst she glared at Parvati and Lavender

'And if anybody touches Wise Girl, I will smile and kiss her knowing that no matter what I do, I can never stop people staring at her because of how flawless she is.' smirked Percy

Annabeth blushed and Thalia said, 'is someone blushing Annabeth?'

"I AM NOT'

Everyone in the hall laughed even Snape, and he asked Piper, 'When will he propose?'

'I already did Severus,' Percy replied holding up Annabeth's hand

'When is the wedding?' asked Mcgonagall

'Alright professor, I believe we still need to sort them.' interrupted Dumbledore

'Bear in mind, that this is simply to see their character traits, they will all be staying in their own separate rooms.'

'Annabeth Chase,' called professor Mcgonagall

 **Annabeth**

I walked up nervously and sat on the stool. The hat fell on my face and I couldn't see anything but darkness.

 _A demigod, you have a tragic past but there is not enough memories at the surface. I will have to delve deeper,_

'No-no stop-'

All of a sudden, all of my memories flashed before my eyes, the spiders, my quests with Percy the deaths I'd seen. Tartarus. I started screaming for Percy, at that second, all I wanted was to be in his arms. I felt protective arms around me and I heard shouting. The hat was taken off my head and my vision cleared and I saw Percy looking me with tears in his eyes.

'What is wrong with you people!' Screamed Percy

'Calm down Mr. Jackson, the hat just goes through her memories so it can sort it,' soothes Professor Dumbledore

'Well are you done, what's her house?' Percy screamed louder

'The hat did not say, she-' started Dumbledore only to be interrupted by Percy,

'SPEAK YOU WORN OUT PIECE OF FABRIC,'

The hat barely whispered, ' _Gryffindor_ '

Percy pulled me up and and took me to Harry's table, he was about to sit next to me but the pink fluff ball at the teachers table spoke up in a sickly sweet voice, 'You, Mr. Jackson still need to be sorted,'

Percy turned around shaking in anger.

 **Percy**

'I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from a pink toad. You can't tell me what to do.'

The toad gave a laugh and she got out a short wand and flicked it my way. A large force field appeared between me Annabeth, like the one in the challenge. I kept banging on the force field harder than ever and cracks started to appear. All the staff seemed shocked.

I realized I couldn't break the field right now so I turned to the Toad, 'Fine, I'll be sorted, but I warn you, if anything happens to the castle or anybody in it, you are to blame.'

I walked to the stool and took the hat. The second I put it on my head, I started shouting and screaming, I couldn't see anything but my previous memories in Tartarus. The ground underneath me started shaking very violently, I heard a faint crash of glass and shouting. I also felt water adding pressure on the castle. Then, all I saw was darkness. A few moments later I felt a splash of water on my face

 **Jason**

When Percy started shouting and screaming the ground started shaking, like an earthquake. The force field shattered and Annabeth ran forwards shouting, 'What are you waiting for? Get some water.'

We had to hurry because the glass was about to break again after the teachers fixed it and this time it would drown some people here.

I ran forwards and took out my wand. I muttered a spell that I somehow knew and water poured out of it and onto Percy's face. He woke up instantly into Annabeth's arms. He got up and walked with with Annabeth back to the table, he was slightly limping and I knew why. Blood was seeping through his clothes around the stomach. One of his wounds reopened. I walked to Will, 'go check on him' he nodded and took out his supplies. Then, the others and I took out our weapons and walked towards the Toad, 'Listen you amphibian, you try to get near us one more time, I will make sure your death will come being struck by lighting,' just as I said that, I made it thunder outside.

'One more wrong move and you will regret you ever lived,' Glared Reyna

We turned our backs on her and started walking towards the Gryffindor table

'Come back here this instant and get sorted,'

At the same time, we turned around and threw either a sword, a dagger or an arrow at the toad.

They all missed her by inches. As we walked back, our weapons returned to us.

I'm pretty sure we've all decided to hate that thing right there on the spot.

We sat at the Gryffindor table next to Percy and Annabeth, the only problem was that people kept staring. Reyna, Thalia and Rachel stood up and glared at the crowd. Rachel shouted, 'What are you looking at, mind your own business!'

Everyone turned hastily to look at the teachers table. Dumbledore continued talking in a grave voice,

'These students are not to be messed with, they are highly trained in magic and combat. They will not hesitate to attack any student, teacher or higher authority should they feel threatened. They have all been through 2 wars and in some cases such as Mr. Jackson, Miss. Chase and Mr. Di Angelo, they have been captured and tortured in unimaginable places with people worse than Lord Voldemort himself, so they suffer from PTSD. Meaning, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. They have incredible reflexes due to their ADHD - Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder- however, they suffer from dyslexia and can only read Ancient Greek being their maternal language. In case some of you are suspicious of them,' he gave a pointed look at the Golden Trio, 'we have given them veritaserum before their arrival to make sure they are not imposters. Also a final note to prevent even more suspicion, All of the students wearing purple hoodies and Mr. Jackson have tattoos on their forearms. Do not be alarmed, this is a symbol of friendship between said students. The student's headmaster Professor Brunner will be teaching History of Magic and he will arrive tomorrow. Now, we have held you long enough from the wonders of our delightful feast.'

 **Rachel**

Dumbledore finished his speech with two claps and all types of food appeared in front of us. I was surprised to find all our favourite foods around us within arms reach. I looked over to Percy and Annabeth to check if they were ok, but I was shocked to find that he wasn't reaching for the blue food in front of him and so was everyone else.

'Percy is not eating blue food, the world is ending,' joked Leo

Percy rolled his eyes and said, 'Am I the only one who remembered that we had to sacrifice our food,'

We all gaped at him. Percy was the last one expected to remember this very important event. Hazel looked to Dumbledore and he nodded, she made a large crack in the middle of the hall and Leo lit a fire in it. We all sacrificed part our food ignoring the stares and Ron's stutters then we sat down and started eating Annabeth however seemed bewildered,

'I can't believe Percy was the one who remembered the fire and not me, he has the memory of the goldfish,'

Percy smirked and said, 'that was not the best thing to say To be Mrs. Jackson,'

'And why is that my wonderful fiancé,'

All of a sudden, he grabbed her around the waist and tickled her mercilessly until they ended up on the floor with Annabeth gasping for breath. The whole hall was looking at them and the girls 'awwwwed' and the boys smirked as if Percy was an expert in relationships. They got up and Annabeth took a pie from the table and smacked it in Percy's face. The hall erupted in laughter and Percy smirked, 'Wise Girl, you will regret doing that,' and he ran all around the Great hall chasing after her trying to hug her. Even the teachers table was amused except the Toad. Finally, Percy wrapped his hands around Annabeth's waist and they both fell on the ground with Annabeth next to Percy and her face covered with a bit of icing. It only increased when Percy kissed her and she didn't mind. The less mature population of the hall turned around making disgusted sounds.

Well, they eventually got of the ground and Annabeth was blushing heavily under the mask of icing whilst Percy looked proud of himself as he winked at Annabeth and she blushed deeper and bit her lip. He looked to the male population in the hall and said, 'That's the way to do it gentlemen,'

Annabeth suddenly smirked and very close to his ear and whispered something in his ear something. He flushed deeper than Annabeth and he started stuttering, 'Well….I- you… you're an angel- gahh- lady A….death,'

Everyone laughed at Percy and Annabeth's relationship and she turned to the audience, 'Actually, THAT is the correct way to do it.'

By the time that exchange was done, half of the students were on the floor laughing their heads off.

Suddenly, Calypso got up and threw a cake at Leo who now looked like a scrawny Santa Claus with a beard. He took a shepherd's pie and threw it at Calypso who ducked. Instead, it hit me. 'VALDEZ!' I shouted. Within a minute the school was in a full fledged food fight and the teachers didn't even try to stop it. In fact, Dumbledore threw some pudding at McGonagall who didn't mind replying with some larger pudding. The only person who wasn't happy was Toady. We barely knew her but we already hated her and so did everybody else because we all threw something at her at some point.

When we were all tired to keep going on Dumbledore stood up and gave a pointed look to Percy and Annabeth. Percy sighed and looked at Annabeth, 'looks like we're cleaning this up Wise Girl,' we all laughed at them and Frank said, 'wow, we all have fun and you get to clean it up. I like the system here,'

'Actually Mr. Zhang, I would like you and your friends to help them clean up,' smiled Dumbledore as Frank stuttered. We were going to get him back for that one.

 **Piper**

Naturally, Annabeth took charge and started ordering people out of the hall, 'Alright people, move it, move it.' As the people rushed out of the hall, Annabeth split us into groups.

'Ok guys, I'll only say the groups once, so pay attention:

Jason and Piper

Leo and Calypso

Reyna, Thalia and Rachel

Frank and Hazel

Nico and Will

Percy and me. Each group will clean for 10 minutes, except the trio; you will do 5 mins. If this all goes well, we'll be done in less than an hour. Jason and Piper, head out.'

Jason groaned so I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hall. Once we saw the hall, we both groaned and grabbed the cleaning supplies that were provided for us.

'Okay, let's start with the Gryffindor table,' I suggested. He nodded and we set off to work. Surprisingly, Jason finished his half very quickly, so we headed out and Leo and Calypso walked in.

It was quiet for about 3 minutes until we heard Calypso shout from the inside, 'LEO VALDEZ, I SWEAR IF YOU THROW SOMETHING AT ME ONE MORE TIME, I WILL END YOU!'

We all laughed and shook our heads, these two were going to kill each other some day. All of the others finished their turns quickly and finally it was Percy and Annabeth's turn. They were the last people and they didn't have a lot of cleaning left to do, so they shouldn't take a lot of time. It was almost 5 minutes when we were all starting to wonder what was taking them so long. We all stuck our heads in to find that the hall was completely clean but Percy and Annabeth stood in the middle of it. Percy had his hands on Annabeth's waist and she had her arms around his neck and her head resting on his chest. I was about to explode of how cute they were, just swaying along to silent music, enjoying each other's presence. We watched them until Annabeth fell asleep. Percy smiled and woke her up slowly telling her that they have to go now.

They walked towards us and we didn't say a word about what we saw.

Leo led us to the forest and smiled sheepishly, 'Guys, I found a pretty neat tent to last us the night. I made a new invention, kinda like a portable home, but I want to show it to you in the morning,'

We were all too tired to argue so we just stepped into the tent, ignoring its size on the inside and we collapsed on a bed and started snoring. Well, Leo and Jason did, I stayed awake last with Percy and Annabeth.

 **Percy**

I helped Annabeth onto the bed and layer down next to her and started playing with her long blonde curls. She stirred after a while and she looked up at me, I smiled down at her and whispered, 'sleep well so far Wise Girl?'

She nodded but her brows furrowed after that, 'What is it?'

'You need to tell me something, something important,' she remembered

I sighed and she sat up looking concerned, I felt so nervous telling her this and my hands started shaking. She took them in her own and she said, 'Percy it's okay, take a deep breath and take your time. I'm here to help you. I always will,'

I took a deep breath a told her everything,

'Before we left, after you got blessed (A/N Haha I rhymed) Poseidon talked with me. He told me that someone, I don't know how or when, cursed me. This curse is something even Apollo never saw before. He seemed scared and I think it has something to do with this quest. This curse is a combination of Titan magic and Dark wizard magic, and they think it's Kronos. I don't why or how he came back, but if he did, it's most likely that he joined forces with Voldemort and their magic combined is what's happening to me. This curse…is basically like a boundary line. If I use my powers too much, I will start glowing gold and I could literally burn up. It's also super sensitive, and if I feel an extreme, violent emotion, like what happened with Ron at the station I could also burn up. And this basically prevents me from using my powers to the limit when fighting evil, which gives the enemy an advantage.' I took a breath and Annabeth was trembling and she looked on the verge of tears, but she held them back.

I wrapped her in my arms and she clutched the back of my shirt for dear life. She was resting in the crook of my neck and I started comforting her.

'Annabeth don't worry, I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon. And we always find a way around these things. We always have and we always will-'

'Not curses that can kill you if you,'

I took another deep breath and spoke again, 'There's a way to stop it,'


	12. Double Trouble

**Hey guys, I'm baaaaack**

 **Sorry for the cliffy**

 **On with the chapter. (Loads of fluff)**

 **Percy**

'There's a way to stop it,'

Annabeth suddenly sat up straight in the bed and spoke very quickly, 'What is it? We have to get it quickly, you need all your powers to face this threat. And I'm not letting you die. Not on my watch. Also we need you, I need you and if you die I will personally walk into The underworld and force Hades to bring you back to life.'

When she saw that I wasn't reacting, and just breathing heavily, she stopped talking,

'What is it, what's the cure?'

'The River Styx,'

Her eyes widened in shock and fear,

'What?! Percy, that is just another curse. The only way that with help you if the curses just mathematically cancel each other out.'

'No, that's not it. Apollo said that our best shot would be to get my Achilles heel back. He said that I should keep it for at least six months, then I can walk through the Little Tiber. It's the only way. Since it makes me invulnerable and yet, it tells me exactly when I need to rest, that way it sort of tells me the limit of using powers.'

Annabeth still looked worried and I couldn't let her worry about something other than this quest.

'Annabeth, it'll be fine. You need rest, we'll talk about this later, ok?'

She nodded and she said, 'Are you going to tell the others?'

I shook my head and said, 'I can't let them worry about something else, we'll figure this out together, like we always have,'

She looked ready to argue but I leaned forwards, whispering in her ear,

'Sleep,'

She fell asleep after a few minutes and I played with her hair, about to drift off into a deep sleep when I heard a whisper-yell,

'Percy!' I turned around to find Piper looking at me horrified, and it dawned on me that she probably heard my conversation with Annabeth

'Is it true, your curse?'

I thought about telling her but then I knew that wouldn't make any sense since she already heard me. It's not that I don't trust her, it's just that she will probably tell Jason, who will tell Leo and it will just keep on going.

'Yes, yes they are'

'And what are you going to do about it,'

'I'm gonna do what you heard me tell Annabeth. The River Styx'

She looked very worried, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell my friends, it would get them worried. And Piper is super kind to all of us and she is one of my best friends too. Our friendship is also an example of how two people of opposite genders can just be best friends. And she seemed to have that same type of relationship with all of the demigods except Jason. We were practically her brothers. And seeing your brothers and sisters worried about you is something I don't want them to experience. Especially with the weight of another quest.

'Look Piper, don't worry about me, I told you it's fine, I'll take a dip in the Styx. Have the curse for six months, then walk in the Tiber.'

The nodded and said, 'Percy, you have to tell the others,'

I was about to argue but she stopped me, 'Percy, Annabeth only stopped now because she is tired right now and she loves you, she trusts you to make the right choice. She knows the pressure you are handling and she wants you to rest. But tomorrow she will try to convince you again, and I will be on her side. We all care about you, you aren't a burden and we don't care if we give up this whole quest to protect you, because you are our friend.'

'She's right Percy,' my head snapped to where the voice is coming from.

Leo was sitting up straight in bed looking as if he just woke up and Nico was starting to wake up.

'Ok let's have a Percy is about to die sleepover and talk about this,' I said sarcastically

'Wait Percy is about to die?!' Said Hazel all of a sudden as she woke up quickly

I groaned and Nico said, 'what's going on?'

I realized there was no stopping them now so I told everyone to wake the people who were sleeping up so I could explain. I looked at Annabeth and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'Wake up beautiful, let me see your eyes,'

She stirred a little and despite the serious atmosphere, I placed my hands slowly around her waist and started tickling her. She woke up screaming and laughing and she smacked me on the arm, so I did the most logical thing a good fiancé would do in that situation: I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a long, soft kiss. She definitely calmed down after that and responded with enthusiasm. She ran her hand through my hair, but we were rudely interrupted by Leo.

'Guys seriously, this is not the moment and Percy has something important to say.'

 _Wow, if Leo is serious, it means we have to pay attention._ I thought. We broke apart with Annabeth redder than I have ever seen and she was avoiding eye contact with everyone including me. So I smirked and and pulled her next to me so that she was resting in the crook of my neck as she was about 7 minutes ago.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly, I sighed and started explaining. My friends getting shocked by every sentence I completed. After I finished they looked at me with concern.

'I need to get the Achilles heel as soon as possible, so I decided I'm going tomorrow with Nico and Annabeth. That's my final decision and I'm not going to argue right now, I'm tired and so are all of you. I'll see tomorrow, if this goes well?'

' "if this goes well?" What do you mean, why wouldn't it go well?' Leo asked

'The River Styx can literally burn you up and result in your undeniable death if you don't focus on your mortal point,' answered Nico. Then Will smacked his arm.

'Oh' answered Leo in a small voice

'Ok guys, go to sleep and I need to talk to Nico and Annabeth.' I said

Said people walked over and I told them when we will meet.

'Ok look, it's about 12:30 now. We'll be leaving at 6 so get some good sleep and I'll get Mrs. O'leary tomorrow ok?'

They nodded. Nico went back to sleep and Annabeth took my hand and walked me back to bed where we held each other in a tight embrace under the covers. She whispered, 'I love you,'

'I love you too,'

And on that happy note, we fell asleep.

 **Nico**

I woke up at 5:37 and since we were leaving at 6 I didn't bother going back to sleep. I got out of bed and I had a good look at the place.

 _Seems very colorful_

I thought as I looked around. But I had to admit that the place was pretty impressive, it was twice the size of my cabin at camp half blood and it had like 7-10 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and 3 bathrooms. I walked outside the tent and walked towards the forest. It looked quite depressing and eerie, in other words, my kind of atmosphere. As I walked between the trees that filled the forest. I felt a sense of beauty to this area. Most people assume that because I'm a son of Hades, or that I wear black and that I'm pale that means that I have to hate everything and think that everything is ugly. But in truth, it just means that I can see a different kind of beauty. For instance, when people look at the forest, they see a scary place with unimaginable horrors. I can see a place with nature, incredible creatures and beautiful scenery. I wandered through the never ending twists and turns of the forest and stopped at a large circular area with no trees.l looked around the area and sighed; this small area reminded me of myself, the emptiness inside me is unsheltered and dark. Everywhere I turn, I see the people I care about in comfort and happiness, sheltered by the love that is provided by friends and family. I felt like more of an outsider on this quest more than ever and I don't even know why. Maybe just a hunch. All of the people that were are in the tent with me were and still are the people closest to my heart, they reached out to me and accepted everything I am. However, I reach a point where I have to put up the borders that completely separate me from my friends, like this small hollowness in a crowded forest. I couldn't let my friends worry about my nightmares as well as Percy and Annabeth's, not even Will could have known the full content of the terrible dreams. For some reason, this small insignificant part of a large forest made me feel comfort. Like sitting in a place completely dedicated to me. It also had some beauty to it that only a few people would understand, with the tall trees that acted and boundaries and the sense of security that was provided from the outside world, I could have spent the rest of my life there. I sat down and leaned against the roots of the largest tree in the area whilst thinking of all of this. After awhile, a noise came from behind the tree in front of me. My stygian iron sword was in my hand within the next second. Nobody knows this, but I actually call my sword Soul Reaper sometimes. At first, I considered Bone but then decided on the former.

Anyway, I got into a fighting position and waited for a dracaena or a chimera to pounce, but my heart almost stopped beating when a little white bunny emerged from behind a tree. My breathing began to speed up and I could practically feel my heart beating out of my chest. That furry fluff face will probably hiss then attack my beautiful and luscious face. The monstrous creature simply cocked its head to the side as if considering my sword. Then it's eyes focused on me. It had a look of amusement, not fear. The fact that it wasn't already hating me because of my parentage was a good start, so I put Soul Reaper away, and sat down in my old position, leaning against a tree. The bunny approached me as if my stench of death was the smell of cabbages on a large meadow. Although the little creature showed no harm, I couldn't let my guard down Incase it attacked me. What really surprised me, was when the bunny hopped towards me and sat in the space between my right arm and my hip. This fur ball immediately struck me as a diva bunny, but honestly, I didn't mind. The fact that a living thing other than my friends didn't attack me was a miracle. It showed me that I could still be loved. I know my friends and Will love me, but sometimes, I feel like I'm dangerous to them, I mean, I could have pulled Percy and Annabeth before the fell into Tartarus. If I didn't blame Percy for Bianca's death, I would have spared them a lot of trouble looking for me.

Before I could go on, I checked my watch. It read 5:53, so I started to head back. When I entered the tent, I saw Percy and Annabeth getting ready and packing a few supplies such as nectar and ambrosia in case we got hurt. Percy turned around and when he saw me he said, 'Ready?'

'Yup,' I answered popping the 'p'

He nodded and we walked outside the tent. Percy grabbed a handful of my hair and Annabeth placed her hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at Percy then I gathered the shadows around me and let them engulf us as we disappeared into the darkness.

 **Annabeth**

Well, we appeared in the underworld. For the hundredth time in my lifetime, and we followed Nico the whole way. I zoned out until we actually reached the River Styx. Nico looked at Percy and he nodded in confirmation.

Percy looked at me and he said, 'don't I get a kiss for good luck?'

I smiled and said, 'come back alive Seaweed Brain, then we'll see,'

He nodded again and turned his back, he faced the river, took a deep breath, then he jumped. If I looked hard enough, I could see him thrashing about in the water in pain. I was going to call out to him to remember his lifeline but then I remembered that he probably wouldn't hear me.

A few minutes later, he swam to the top of the water and we had to pull him out.

When I touched his hand, it was like he was put in an oven,

'Percy you're hot,' I said as rested my hand on his his. He looked at me and smirked,

'I know,'

That's when I smacked his head, then I remembered that he was invulnerable so that was pretty much useless,

Nico shook him head and we walked back to the entrance of the Underworld. Before we could even prepare ourselves, he grabbed our hands and Shadow travelled back to Hogwarts.

 **Percy**

Yeah, you know the whole painful experience, the Annabeth lifeline, blah blah. The point is that I had what I came for, no matter how excruciatingly painful. This time I decided that my Achilles heel will be a tiny spot between my left big toe and the one next to it. I planned to tell my friends when we got back. I trust them all not to betray me.

We walked in on breakfast after we changed into our uniforms, I saw that Leo cut the sleeves of his hoodie off, probably because his powers made him feel warm all the time, so he didn't need the sleeves to keep him warm. We had breakfast in silence then we all got up at the same time to head to class. We took a turn to an abandoned hallway and Jason started speaking, 'did it work?'

I nodded and said, 'we'll talk later in the tent after classes, to make sure nobody is watching.'

We all agreed to that plan and started heading towards History of Magic.

This next part is weird, I mean very weird. All of a sudden, it felt like I was in the River Styx again, except ten times more painful. Every bone in my body felt like it was snapping, all my muscles felt like they had a knife shoved through them, and every vein in my body felt like popping.

I tried to scream, but no sound came out, at all. I could faintly hear my friends shouting and panicking as I fell to the floor and arched my back in pain. A few seconds later, all of the pain was gone and Annabeth rushed into my arms and I held her tight as the shouted,

'You stupid Seaweed Brain, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DYING OR SOMETHING, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!' She smacked me with every word in the last sentence.

I nodded slightly because I couldn't speak properly yet as I tried to regain my senses.

We all looked at each other apprehensively until Will broke the silence,

'Well, you may have gotten the Achilles heel, but I think it just causes another problem,'

 **I AM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS, IM TERRIBLE. I SHOULD UPDATE SOONER. I'll make a deal.**

 **If I get reach 30-35 reviews, I'll update within 2 days of the day I reach my target.**

 **IMMA OUT**


	13. Fire talk

**Will**

 _Oh, no, this is very bad_ I thought as we walked to Dumbledore's office in silence, we decided to skip the day to figure out this problem, I already have 2 hunches, one is very bad, another is bearable.

When we finally reached the office and I banged loudly on the door. We heard a faint _come in_ before I shoved the door open. Dumbledore didn't even seem surprised that all the demigods were in the room.

'We have a problem Albus, and we are going to have to skip lessons today, so please tell the other members of staff,' said Jason before we turned around and headed out of the office not even waiting for his response.

All of us entered the tent and sat at the table. We looked at each other in silence for about 3 minutes before I decided to speak up.

'Guys, I think I know what the problem is.'

They all looked at me expectantly,

'Well?' Leo asked.

'There are two possibilities. One is very bad, and another is ok. The first solution could be the Achilles heel was too much for him and it is starting to burn him up, like when you have too much Ambrosia or Nectar, but slowly this time. The second option is tolerable, but it will cause us problems. The moments where Percy has reactions like these are the moments in real life when he could be burning up, but the Achilles heel is like a shield blocking a very powerful blow, so he still feels an impact. That is why he is getting these sort of moments where he is feeling a slightly less powerful burning up.'

'Oh.' said Percy in a small voice. I felt bad about telling him so suddenly but I'm a doctor, I have to tell my patients what's wrong with them. If I sugarcoat it, what's the point of being a doctor.

'Perce, you have to keep Nectar and Ambrosia to a minimum. Don't overexert yourself, so that means no sparring or water magic. When you aren't in class or studying, make sure you are sleeping. Eat plenty of healthy food, especially Carbs and proteins; you need the energy. And most importantly, don't get angry,' I listed.

Percy looked confused at the last one but surprisingly, Nico answered his questioning look,

'Not all damage is physical. If you get angry, you will probably trigger the opposite of what Will just told you to do or not do. If you get angry, your water abilities will go haywire, therefore you are exerting yourself and wasting all the energy you built up whilst sleeping, not to mention that you're burning up all the calories you gained. You could also get injured, meaning you will probably need to take some nectar or ambrosia, which make the burning up more powerful.' Nico finished his explanation and leaned against the table putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. We all stared at him with our mouths agape and wide eyes.

'Wow, Neeks...you could be a doctor.' I managed to say. Nico looked at me with that _are you insane?_ Expression.

'Have you _seen_ me try to bandage a camper's arm. Keyword: Try. she ended up looking like a very angry mummy.'

We all laughed despite the situation and Leo chuckled, 'Convenient. Maybe she can serve in your undead army Ghost King.'

Nico gained a thoughtful expression, 'Maybe...I'd make her the general. That girl's glare could send the spirits running back to their mothers.'

'Who was the girl anyway?' asked Calypso

'Katie Gardner. She fractured her shoulder whilst she was chasing the Stolls. Travis was practically carrying her when he bought her to the infirmary.' answered Nico.

'Where was I when this all happened?' I asked

"Archery with Malcolm. Remember, you won because Mal was daydreaming about his girlfriend.' explained Annabeth.

'Wait, you mean Alia from Hephaestus cabin? OMG yes I ship them so much. You should see them sitting in the woods together.' squealed Piper. **(yes yes, I love Malcolm Pace. Don't judge.)**

'You stalk my brother and his girlfriend,' deadpanned Annabeth.

'No, I was walking with Jason and I just happened to see them.' said Piper looking slightly offended.

'And you were heading into the woods with Jason because…?' I left the question hanging.

Piper blushed and Jason answered hastily, 'We were talking about...stuff'

'Sure. I'm making the harpies tail you.' Said Leo

They blushed even more and Hazel said, 'Give them a break guys. Let's just skip 2 periods then head to...Divination,'

We all nodded and headed to our beds. Nico was talking with Percy and Annabeth in hushed voices and it seemed like he was angry about something they were saying. I'll have to ask him about it later.

I laid my head on the pillow falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **Nico**

I can't believe Percy was saying this,

'Percy it won't come to that.'

'It might not, but being him, it probably will.' Said Annabeth.

'Look, I'm not going to do it because I'm sure it won't come to that,'

'How can you be so sure, can you predict the future?' Percy asked angrily

'No, but surely you can last six months without heading into battle!' I argued.

'Have you met me?'

I sighed, 'Percy, you are not appreciating what you have, you giving away too much. Annabeth, how are you even agreeing to this? He is literally planning his death.'

'Are you seriously asking me that? Of course I don't want this, but we were talking in the morning when you were outside. It's the only way, if we do go to war.'

'And you actually think dad will agree to this?!' I scoffed.

'Nico, if you don't convince your dad, it's just death for me. No chance of coming back at all. Please do this. For me.'

He had me cornered. If my dad said no, Percy would die for sure, if he said yes, Percy might be able to come back.

I sighed, 'Fine.'

'Thanks, Neeks.' They said in unison as Percy ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away and grumbled, 'Don't call me Neeks...Only Bianca can do that,' I said the last part quietly as I tried to stop my tear ducts from exploding. It didn't work. I put my head down, the last thing I saw was Annabeth closing the door to her and Percy's room and the sad look she gave me as my tears clouded my vision

 **Percy**

Annabeth shut the door and grabbed one of her books as she sat in the bed next to me. I spent the next twenty minutes, making funny faces at her, but she wouldn't break. That meant I had to result in my ultimate weapon: The baby seal face. Now the plan of attack had to be perfect, so I could break into the enemy's wall. Meaning, Annabeth's head. I pulled her book down and before I could even pout, she slapped me hard. I could tell she did that out of shock, not anger. I also felt it on my face too. Then she started laughing. A lot. This time, I actually did pout and she laughed even harder. I mumbled in a baby voice,

'your mean.'

She wiped away her tears of laughter and leaned close to my ear. I felt her hot breath on my neck and goosebumps erupted on my neck. She breathed, 'But you still love me.'

She turned her head and faced me, I leaned in for a kiss but she turned her head in the last second, so I ended up kissing her cheek instead. I pouted even more and she chuckled, giving me a light peck on the lips.

I placed my arm around her shoulder and her head found a spot on my chest, right above my heart. Exactly where she should be. I wrapped my arms more securely around her and she did the same. I kissed the top of her head and mumbled as her eyes shut,

'No matter what happens, no matter what obstacle gets in the way, we will get through it together and it will make us stronger than ever,' she smiled in her sleep.

I chuckled at her antics and I suddenly realised I rhymed. Maybe I could be a poet some day. I tried making a poem right now about Annabeth,

' _The fire beneath my feet may burn me,_

 _The agony it has caused might collapse me,_

 _I will lose hope and can despair_

 _But only for you my heart will repair'_

It was probably the cheesiest thing I have ever said but Annabeth seemed to like it; she snuggled closer to me and my hands tightened around her. I her her whispering, 'I love you Seaweed Brain'

My heart filled with content and I fell asleep to the sound of her breathing, unaware of the dangers to come. **(GUYS PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM)**

 **Next target: 43 reviews**

 **Update within week of reaching target.**

 **I am such a jerk. I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is a dishonor to the fan girl inside me. In my defense. I had sooooooo many tests these pasts weeks because of my interm report and I tried my best to write this story. Also two other stories. I STARTED A NEW STORY WITH MY FRIENDS CALLED THE LEGACIES. OUR ACCOUNT IS ALSO CALLED THE LEGACIES. ITS A PERCY JACKSON/HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER. MY FRIENDS AND I ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS. Please check it out. TRY AND GUESS WHO I AM. YOU WILL GET TO KNOW MY PERSONALITY THROUGHOUT READING THAT BOOK AND THE REST OF THE SERIES IM WRITING WITH THEM. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
